Irrésistible
by pandore25
Summary: Jade, serdaigle de son état, entame un nouvelle année dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, obligée de côtoyer les maraudeurs, qu'elle ne supporte pas... Entre petites piques et disputes, la vie d'une serdaigle comme les autres... ou presque!
1. chapitre 1 :Voyage mouvementé

Irrésistible…

Irrésistible…

**Ch1 : ****voyage mouvementé…**

Le brouillard était épais ce matin là lorsque je sortais de chez moi, encombrée par mes deux lourdes valises et le panier contenant mon chat, grisou.

La rue était encore déserte, et je ne me retournai pas lorsque je quittai la maison.

Personne n'était là pour me souhaiter un bon départ, et ce fut sans regret que j'agitai ma baguette pour apeller le magicobus.

Mais avant toute chose, laissez moi me présenter :

Jade Everlands, sorcière de son état pour vous servir. Je suis âgée de 17 ans, accessoirement meilleure amie de Lyly Evans, je suis nulle en potions mais j'entretiens des rapports que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amicaux avec Severus Rogue.

Je suis en quelque sorte la bête noire des maraudeurs, ce qui n'arrange pas à ma popularité déjà proche de zéro que ma meilleure amie tente péniblement de remonter.

J'ai un regard assez caustique sur la vie, et je suis bourrée de remarques sarcastiques et ironiques.

En somme, je suis la parfaite petite serpentarde.

Manque de bol pour mes parents, je suis à serdaigle.

Ô rage, ô désespoirs, ô choixpeau ennemi !

Enfin soit, petite brunette d'a peine un mètre soixante, pas mince comme les tops models que l'on trouve dans sorcière mag et autre niaiserie, je supporte vaillamment les commentaires de mes abrutis de condisciples, et j'espère bien obtenir le poste de préfète en chef avec Lily.

Nous partager un appart, ce serait trop sensationnel !

Le magicobus arrive précipitamment, manquant de peu une poubelle qui agita son couvercle avec indignation, et s'arrêta devant moi.

Dans un petit chuintement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et je pris mes valises avec toutes la force qui me restait, mon chat se mettant un miauler d'appréhension de monter dans le bus, sachant qu'il allait être secouer comme un paquet de linge sale.

Un petit coup sur le panier et il se ressaisit, sans pour autant s'empêcher de gronder.

- Alors petite, prête pour une nouvelle année ?

Je me tournai vers le conducteur souriante :

- Plus que jamais Franck !

Celui-ci me renvoya mon sourire, tandis que je cherchais des yeux une place libre.

Je crus que mes yeux allaient me sortir des orbites ; au fond du bus j'aperçus une tignasse trop haïe...

La seule place se trouvant à côté cette personne, je me fit violence et me répétai tel un mantra :

_Ne fais pas attention à lui, ne fais pas attention à lui._

En fait j'avais mal évalué la situation.

Elle était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Devant moi se tenaient les pires représentants de l'espèce masculine de Poudlard, horrible mélange de troll et autres créatures peu ragoûtantes…

Du moins pour mon point de vue.

Ne leur jetant pas le moindre coup d'œil, j'installai Grisou sur le siège à côté de moi, mes valises à mes pieds.

J'ouvris l'une d'elle, juste le temps de prendre un livre qui m'occuperait le reste du voyage…

- Tiens qui voila !

… Normalement…

- Eh James, regarde qui est là ! Reprit une voix sarcastique que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre de nouveau.

- Tu viens de faire une trouvaille en or Pad'! Ricana le dit James.

Je serrai les dents, ne me tournant toujours pas vers eux, et reportai mon attention sur mon livre, « mille et une trouvailles archéomagique » par Delinda Thomas.

Livre qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler sous mon nez pour se poser en douceur dans la main de James.

Je consentis alors à tourner mon regard courroucé vers les deux gugusses, qui m'observait d'un air amusé :

- Eh bien, on ne dit plus bonjour Everlands?

- Jamais aux singes Potter ! Crachais-je. Mon livre ! Tout de suite !

Le visage de James se durcit un peu suite à l'insulte, mais il reprit de plus belle :

- Allons, je croyais pourtant que les serdaigles étaient bien élevés…

- Beaucoup que certains gryffondors, c'est un fait. Mon livre, repris-je en tendant la main.

James leva le livre hors de ma portée par un sortilège de lévitation :

- Je pense qu'il va falloir grandir encore un peu, Everlands !

Les deux abrutis ricanèrent méchamment tandis que des larmes d'amertumes brûlèrent mes yeux.

Je ne les laissais pourtant pas sortir, et pointant ma baguette vers James, je repris d'un ton calme :

- Je pense que le noir de tes cheveux ne te va pas au teint, Potter. Que penserais-tu d'un beau vert fluo, histoire de montrer ta dévotion au serpentard, toi qui les aimes tant ?

La joute verbale aurait pu durer longtemps si Franck n'avait pas annoncé que nous étions arrivé.

D'un air méprisant, Potter fit retomber le livre que je m'empressai d'attraper, le remettant à sa place dans ma valise.

Black et lui se levèrent de leur siège et quittèrent le bus.

Je songeai vaguement que quelque chose clochait chez Black, du fait qu'aucune de ses petites piques habituelles n'étaient venue s'ajouter à la petite dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Je soupirai, pensant qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions de se rattraper au cours de cette année.

Et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je me retrouvai sur la gare de King Cross, me dirigeant péniblement vers la voir 9 ¾…

XxX

Et voila pour le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième sera plus long évidemment, mais il me faut le temps de placer tous les personnages et de planter le décor ;-)

… Rewiews please ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : retrouvailles

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les rewiews, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir 

Ensuite, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les deux jours a peu près, et ce pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Alors merci à tous ceux qui se passionnent déjà pour cette histoire ;)

**Ch2**** : Retrouvailles…**

Il me fallut bien 10 minutes pour franchir la voie 9 ¾, au vu des moldus se pressant sur les quais.

Je m'appuyais nonchalamment sur le mur, m'enfonçant petit à petit de l'autre côté, là où mon véritable univers m'attendait.

Je poussais donc un soupir de soulagement en voyant le fameux train rouge et noir, qui allait enfin me ramener dans mon véritable foyer…

Je parcourus le quai du regard à la recherche d'un visage familier, mais à cette heure ci peu d'étudiants étaient présent.

Je pris donc mon mal en patience et m'assis sur un banc, non loin du train, pour pouvoir monter mes bagages à l'aise lorsque trop de monde envahirait les lieux.

Je ressorti donc mon livre quelque peu corné de ma valise, mais n'eu pas le loisir de le lire encore une fois…

Une voix glaciale et traînante m'interrompit dans mon début de lecture, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ?!

- Everlands…

Je me tournai à demi vers mon interlocuteur :

- T'asseoir sur le même banc que moi ne te vaudra pas des maladies, Rogue.

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, j'ai peur que tu me mordes. Ironisa-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été vaccinée contre la rage. Allez, assis !

Grommelant un vague : « je ne suis pas un chien », il pris néanmoins place à mes côté tandis que je replaçais mon pauvre petit livre que je me désespérais de lire avant mes cinquante ans dans ma valise.

- Alors quoi de neuf, sévychou ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Gronda-t-il tout bas en jetant des regards de tout côté.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire :

- Excuse moi, c'est vrai que ce surnom est réservé à Lily…

S'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il allait répliquer lorsque une voix appela mon nom.

J'eus un sourire en la reconnaissant, vite effacé lorsque je me rendis compte d'avec qui cette fabuleuse voix était…

- Jade ! Comment va tu ? S'écria Remus en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'est pas possible ce que ce garçon a comme force, je vous jure !

- Remus…Je vais virer au bleu là…

- C'est vrai Remus, déjà que ce n'est pas une reine de beauté…

Je me tournai vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix rauque :

- Pettigrow, quand j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un type qui fait le tour de taille du père Noël à a peine 17 ans, je t'appellerais, OK ?

Le dit Pettigrow eu une grimace, puis se tourna vers Potter et Black à l'arrière, observant la scène d'un air ennuyé :

- Deux associals pour le prix d'un les mecs, on s'occupe de Servilo ?

Severus, jusque là ignoré se sentit soudain dans la peau d'une proie.

Et il n'apprécia pas du tout…

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette, les maraudeurs faisant de même, sauf Remus évidemment qui tentait de les raisonner.

Je me plaçais à côté de Sev', ma baguette levée, prête à toutes les éventualités, lorsqu'une voix sèche se fit entendre derrière nous :

- Toujours à tes singeries Potter ?

Le dit Potter abaissa sa baguette légèrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne me tournais pas vers ma meilleure amie immédiatement, attendant que Black baisse sa baguette.

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, et je me surpris à me dire que son regard, comme l'individu en lui-même, était magnifique…

Je repris néanmoins bien vite mes esprits, ma meilleure amie me tirant par la manche :

- Viens, allons rejoindre Kathya et Kitty, elle nous attendent, allez viens !

E la suivit à contre cœur, j'aurais bien voulu continuer cette joute juste pour regarder les yeux de Sirius…

XxX

Nous avions trouvé un compartiment, et mes encombrantes valises rangées, Lily me fit faire un tour sur moi-même :

- Dis donc, t'a changé de style toi !

En effet, pendant les vacances et sur conseils de quelques amies moldue, j'avais pris le parti de m'affirmer ; ainsi mes veilles frusques était partie à la poubelle, sous le regard indigné de ma mère (« une bonne sorcière porte pas ces choses mol dues ! »).

Et j'avais choisi un style s'approchant du gothisme, sans vraiment en être.

Ainsi, je m'étais habillée avec un jean noir, un t-shirt noir sur lequel était inscrit « play girl » en lettre d'argent mouvante, ainsi que des bottes noires.

Mes cheveux, qui avant partait de tout les côté, était dorénavant ondulé vers le bas.

Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir une tignasse ébouriffée comme coiffure.

Mon maquillage était léger, cependant j'aimais insister sur le trait de crayon qui faisait ressortir mes yeux verts, mais c'était le seul maquillage que je mettais…

Severus poussa un soupir, tandis que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait sur Kathya et Kit, deux jumelles de poufsoufle.

Le compartiment s'emplit aussitôt de cris stridents, les jumelles étant contente d'enfin nous revoir.

Elles firent même la bise à Severus, c'est pour vous dire !

Elles avaient toutes deux le même physique, mais pas du tout le même caractère !

Mesurant un mètre 70 toutes les deux, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus qui faisaient se pâmer d'envie tous les garçons, y compris les serpentards…

Kathya avait un caractère calme et assez posé, elle n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, contrairement à sa sœur, qui pouvait devenir insupportable quand elle le voulait…

Mais malgré cela on les adorait, et Severus supportait à peu près leur présence.

Elles prirent donc place avec nous, tandis que je fouillais dans un de mes sacs à la recherche de mon mp3, et surtout de la formule que j'avais crée pour le faire fonctionner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Nom de Nom, par la barbe de Merlin où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce bazar ?!

Lily me tira par la manche :

- Trop tard Jade, faut allez rejoindre les autres préfets !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily :

- Y aura Mumus ?

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux :

- Bien sûr que oui, Remus sera là !

Je l'agrippais par la manche, me précipitant dans le couloir :

- A plus tard les filles… euh à plus tard Sev'

Les jumelles éclatèrent d'un grand rire tandis que d'un air amusé, Lily me suivait, se frayant un chemin parmi les retardataires…


	3. Chapitre 3: énième conflits

Et voici la suite !

**Ch3 : énième conflits, serdaigle vs ****gryffondor, et nœud du problème…**

C'est légèrement essoufflée et en retard que nous arrivâmes devant le compartiment des préfets, dans lequel nous nous engouffrâmes sans réfléchir…

Notre apparition fut suivie d'un léger blanc…

Pensez vous ! C'est la première fois qu'ils voient une rousse et une petite brune complètement débraillée, les cheveux partant de tout les côté, et plus rouges que le pif de slughorn après une bonne cuite !

Nous drapant dans le seul pan de dignité qui nous restait, nous fîmes face aux occupants du compartiment, qui n'était autre que…

- Lily jolie !

- Oh non pitié…gémit Lily, et se tournant vers moi, elle m'adressa un regard suppliant.

Soupirant fortement, et tentant de garder mon calme, je m'adressai à Remus :

- Mus' c'est le compartiment des préfets ici…

Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuses :

- Tu sais comment ils sont…

- Malheureusement pour moi, oui !

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Everlands !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Potter !

- DU CALME !

Je me tournai vers Lily, qui semblait proche de l'apoplexie :

- Non mais c'est fini vos gamineries oui ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici Potter, dit-elle en enfonçant son index dans son torse, lui tirant une grimace.

J'allais arborer un sourire satisfait lorsque ma furie de meilleure amie se tourna vers moi, et me dit d'un air tout aussi colérique :

- Quand à toi, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de répondre à leur provocation, tu ne vois pas qu'ils le font exprès !

Je restais quelques instants ébahie, avant de répliquer, le rouge me montant aux joues :

- Ce ne sont pas des petits Gryffi qui vont avoir le dernier mot avec moi, et encore plus si ce sont ses trois là !

Potter intervint :

- Tout le monde sait que par rapport à Serdaigle, les gryffondor valent beaucoup mieux !

Je m'empourprai tandis que Lily observait la scène d'un air navré, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

Je savais qu'elle regrettait déjà son accès de colère, mais s'en était trop, il fallait que Potter regrette son acte !

- Ah oui ?! Et bien je te parie le contraire !

Lily se tapa le front avec sa main, tandis que Potter m'offrait un grand sourire :

- D'accord ! Alors nous allons faire un pari : si Mumus à le poste de préfet en chef, cela signifie qu'il est le meilleur, et donc que gryffondor surpasse serdaigle !

- Et si c'est moi qui ai le poste, alors les gryffondor s'écraseront comme la vermine qu'ils sont devant les serdaigles ! M'écriais-je en me redressant de toute ma (faible) hauteur.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques instants, avant que Potter tourne les talons et annonce à Remus :

- Nous nous retrouvons à la salle commune pour fêter ton poste de préfet en chef Mumus !

J'étouffai un grognement de rage en regardant Potter et toute sa clique disparaître dans l'embrassement de la porte, fixant le dos de Sirius, dernier à partir…

Je me tournais ensuite vers mes deux meilleurs amis qui me regardait avec un air catastrophé…

XxX

Le temps que les autres préfets arrivent, le débat sur le pari était clos et Remus et Lily avaient abordé un thème passionnant : « Goburld le gobelin avait-il réellement existé comme le prétendait un livre paru il y a une semaine ? ».

En somme, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, les conversations habituelles…

Tiens en parlant de chat, en ce moment même Grisou doit être en train de faire son nid sur les genoux de Severus, pensais-je d'un air rêveur…

Je me demande si Sirius à un chat…

Quelle est la formule pour se transformer en animaux encore ?

Mes profondes réflexions s'arrêtèrent là, Remus constatant que nous étions enfin tous réunis, il ne perdit pas plus de temps :

- Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées !

Passons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, je sais que vous avez hâte rejoindre vos compartiments respectifs.

Aussi je vais tout de suite vous assignez un wagon à allez surveiller, par deux bien entendu.

Mandrake et Klifferd, vous vous occuperez du 1.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sandy, gloussa un pot de peinture que je reconnu comme étant Sandy Mandrake.

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention, Remus continua :

- Diggels et Poples, le 2. Nailer et Tailer le 3. Enfin, Ocler et Dihpos le 4.

Je jetais un regard interrogateur à Lily ; pourquoi Remus ne nous avait-il pas donné à nous aussi une tâche ?

- Et voila, c'est fini ! Termina Remus avec un grand sourire, tandis que tous sortaient.

Nous attendîmes que le dernier préfet parte avant de demander à Remus pourquoi nous n'avions rien à faire :

- A vrai dire, dit-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, j'avais espéré que nous pourrions…

Il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui coulissa de nouveau.

Lily et moi nous attendiâmes à voir un élève distrait étant venus recherché quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, à la place nous eûmes le malheur de voir la tête de James Potter se glissa dans l'embrassure de la porte :

- Je suis bon question timing ?

Remus soupira :

- Pas vraiment James…

XxX

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Remus allait d'un groupe à l'autre s'efforçant de réconcilier Serdaigle et Gryffondor…

Tandis que James Potter bavait sur Lily qui affichait une mine dégoûtée, je continuai de regarder fermement par la fenêtre, évitant tout les regards des occupants du compartiment.

Sirius s'amusait à faire des cercles de lumières avec sa baguette tandis que Pettigrow s'extasiait au moindre de ces mouvements…

Oui je sais, à vomir.

Je farfouillai un moment dans mes poches, m'attirant des regards méfiants.

Je trouvais enfin l'objet de toutes mes attentions :

- C'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que je le cherche cet Mp3 ! Bon, où ai-je mis les piles…

Et je repartis dans une fouille approfondie de mes poches, à la recherche de piles qui n'avaient pas encore rendus l'âme…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Je finis pourtant par en trouver une, et je m'empressai de la glisser dans mon Mp3, me délectant déjà à l'avance de mes chansons moldues préférées, lorsqu'une voix près de mon oreille me tira de mon extase, me faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité tel une douche froide :

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Une main blanche, élégante, en un mot aristocrate me soutira mon Mp3.

Je remontais le bras de cette personne, sachant déjà qui je trouverais…

Sirius Black s'était apparemment lassé de ces ronds de lumières, et profitant de mon inattention c'était glissé à la place à côté de moi, laissée libre par Remus…

Je paniquais un moment en croisant le regard de nuit de Sirius, mais je me repris bien vite, tentant de reprendre mon Mp3 des mains de ce dieu vivant :

- Ca sert à écouter de la musique, et en l'occurrence à me persuader de la non-existence de certains nuisibles !

Il leva le Mp3 hors de ma portée, m'observant d'un air songeur :

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi négative et désagréable avec nous ?

… Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles… Il osait…

Je me levais d'un bond, mes joues devenant aussi rouge que l'emblème de la maison de Lily, emblème que je commençai à haïr :

-Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Toi…Toi, et tes foutus copains…

Vous osez…

Lily me tira par la manche, tentant de m'entraîner hors du compartiment ; je me dégageais violemment de sa poigne :

- COMMENT OSES-TU ! DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS ICI, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS CESSEZ DE ME POURRIR LA VIE, TOI ET TES MAUDITS COPAINS !

JADE PAR CI, JADE PAR LA ! ELLE N'EST PAS BELLE, ELLE EST TROP PETITE ! CA, CE N'ETAIT ENCORE RIEN ! MAIS CETTE FOUTUE RUMEUR, CE TRUC QUI M'A POURRI LA VIE PENDANT MA QUATRIEME ANNEE, CA JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS !

Je laissais les quatre andouilles ébahies derrière moi, fuyant le compartiment et ses occupants, Lily à mes trousses…

XxX

Et voila, dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui !

Rewiews ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Rumeur, esthétique,

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je ne pourrais pas poster durant deux jours à compté de demain, donc désolée …

Voici la suite !

Ch4 : rumeur, esthétique et Severus furax…

Je dus bousculer au moins une dizaine d'étudiants avant de m'engouffrer dans les toilettes.

La main sur mon cœur, comme pour reprendre mon souffle, je posais mon front brûlant contre la glace au dessus du lavabo, priant de tout mon cœur pour que Lily ne m'ait pas suivie.

Non mais quelle idiote ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais parler de cet épisode de ma vie…

_Flash-back_

_Serrant mes livres contre moi, j'affrontai les rires de mes condisciples, rigolant sans retenue de moi quand je passais à côté d'eux._

_Baissant la tête, et retenant des larmes amères, je pressai le pas._

Je n'avais aucun ami pour me soutenir à cette époque, je ne connaissais pas encore Lily…

_J'entendais des mots doux tel que grosse vache, ou encore sale naine sur mon passage, mais celui qui me fit le plus mal fut celui-ci : __Mangemorte…_

_Les larmes que je cherchais à retenir si désespérément se répandirent sur mes joues, tandis que, laissant tomber mes livres, je m'engouffrais dans un couloir sombre…_

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

_La tête entre les genoux, cachée par une statue, j'entendais encore les élèves parler de moi et de ma famille…_

_Elle ne vaut rien, c'est une incapable, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle finira mangemorte comme ces véritables parents, et qu'elle en mourra, tout comme eux ! »_

_Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais sous la garde de mon oncle et de ma tante ?_

_Ils m'obligeaient à les appeler père et mère, si bien que j'en oubliais moi-même qui ils étaient véritablement…_

J'ai tellement souffert ce jour là…

_Je ne vis qu'une seule solution, les « maîtres des lieux »__, les Maraudeurs, c'étaient emparé de mon histoire, ils foutaient toujours leur nez dans les affaires des autres…_

_Je considérais mon intuition comme correcte lorsqu'une fille, passant à côté de la statue derrière laquelle je m'étais abritée, dit :_

_- Heuresement que Sirius est là pour nous maintenir au courant de l'actualité des sangs pur quand même ! Ah Sirius !_

A cette époque, j'avais un petit crush sur Sirius…

_Je me recroquevillais un peu plus dans mon coin, serrant mes genoux avec mes bras…_

_Fin du Flash-back_

J'entendis le bruit d'une course précipitée avant qu'une Lily essoufflée fasse irruption dans les toilettes, talonnée de peu par Remus et les autres andouilles.

Andouilles auxquelles je m'empressai de claquer la porte à l'aide d'un collaporta, laissant uniquement Remus et Lily pénétrer dans la pièce.

J'espérais méchamment, en entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps s'écrasant contre la porte, que l'un deux s'étaient, aux mieux, casser le nez.

- Everlands, on doit parler, ouvre !

- Potter… ce très cher ami Potter…, fit je sur un ton sarcastique, Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'écouter ?

- On n'a pas toute la journée Everlands !

- LA FERME PETTIGROW, LA FERME !

Mes nerfs lâchaient encore une fois !

Je me tournais fébrilement vers le lavabo, m'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide.

Cela me fit plus de bien que je ne le pensais, et lorsque Lily posa nerveusement sa main sur mon épaule, je ne la repoussais pas :

- Jade, qu'est ce que c'est que cette rumeur ?

Je ne pouvais pas le raconter, non…

Mais je pouvais le montrer.

Dirigeant ma baguette vers ma tempe, j'en extirpai un mince filament argenté que je laissais tomber comme un vulgaire déchet dans le lavabo, que j'avais préalablement vidé.

Puis sans dire un mot je m'écartais, laissant le champ libre à Remus et Lily.

Ceux-ci se plongèrent dans mes souvenirs, ne revenant que dix minutes plus tard.

Sans dire un mot, Remus me serra dans ses bras, puis ouvrant la porte à l'aide du contre-sort, il attrapa James et Sirius par l'oreille.

Ceux-ci tentèrent de se dégager, surpris, mais Remus a de la poigne…

Il les entraîna tout deux vers le wagon des préfets, leur enjoignant de ne pas dire un mot de plus si ils tenaient à la vie…

Je soupirais de soulagement en les voyant s'éloigner, pour la première fois depuis ma quatrième année, depuis que je connaissais Lily, je n'étais pas prête pour une joute verbale avec les maraudeurs…

XxX

Après que je me sois calmée, Lily et moi décidâmes de retourner au compartiment des jumelles et de Severus.

Je sentis tout le long du chemin que Lily brûlait de me poser des questions sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, pourtant elle se retint, et le sujet était définitivement clos, du moins pour le trajet, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le compartiment des jumelles.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, j'apercevais les jumelles de dos, toutes deux penchées vers Severus.

J'eus un sourire amusé ; qu'avait-elle donc encore inventé pour le faire enrager ?

J'ouvris silencieusement la porte du compartiment, examinant la scène avec attention, retenant un grand éclat de rire :

Grisou, couché sur les genoux de Severus, ronronnait comme un bienheureux.

Severus s'était d'ailleurs assoupi, une main sur le dos de mon chat.

Je songeais un moment qu'il était mignon comme cela, avant de secouer la tête : C'est Severus quand même !

Les jumelles étaient en train de… maquiller Severus !

Il arborait déjà une teinte carmin sur les lèvres, tandis que ses joues étaient fardées de rose…

Les mains des jumelles ne s'attardaient pas longtemps sur sa peau, de peur de le réveiller.

Tandis que Kit terminait de placer le fard à paupières bleu nuit, Kathya se redressa à demi, marmonnant un sortilège qui fit changer la couleur de cheveux de notre serpentard favori :

Ses cheveux graisseux noirs laissèrent la place à de longs cheveux blonds, complètement lisses…

Je songeai un instant que les jumelles avaient voulu le recréer à leur images, étouffant un minuscule rire.

Satisfaites du résultats, les deux compères allèrent se rasseoir, et nous apercevant nous firent signe de ne pas réveiller Severus pour le moment.

Nous entrèrent donc doucement dans le compartiment.

Mon chat, m'apercevant, se mit à miauler dans ma direction, et sautant des genoux des Severus, vint se frotter contre mes jambes.

Retenant notre souffle, nous surveillâmes anxieusement le visage de Severus…

Si on pouvait toujours appeler ca un visage bien sûr…

Aucun muscle sur son visage ne tressaillit…

Nous nous approchâmes un peu plus, réduisant la distance entre nos corps et celui de Severus, concentrées sur ses traits…

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi…

Et alors que nous allions pousser un soupir de soulagement…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancer ?!

La voix était sombre, froide, et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés…

Nous sursautâmes toutes, et Lily et moi brandirent nos index en direction des jumelles :

- Ce sont elles !

- Bande de lâcheuses ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Severus avait l'air de se croire dans la troisième dimension en nous voyant élever la voix de plus en plus, aussi me permis-je de faire apparaître, bien obligeamment évidemment, un miroir devant son si beau visage…

_Avant de connaître la réaction de Severus, attardons nous un peu sur les environs avant le drame…_

Franck longdubat, dans le wagon de queue, tentait désespérément d'avaler la chocogrenouille qu'il mâchait depuis aux moins dix minutes.

La dame aux chariots de friandises se promenait dans les couloirs en sifflotant la musique de la pub pour lessive magique…

Rusard, à quelques lieues de là, était en train d'astiquer son précieux verre en cristal qui lui venait de son grand-père, qui lui-même la tenait de son grand-père qui la tenait de son…

Enfin, je crois que vous avez compris…

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, dictait aux elfes de maison l'emplacement exact de son distributeur de bonbon acidulé, ceux-ci ahanant sous le poids de l'appareil tandis que leur cher chef monologuait inlassablement…

_Merci de votre patience._

_Voici donc sans plus attendre la réaction de Severus…_

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

La chocogrenouille que Franck s'escrimait à tenter de descendre dans son gosier prit peur, elle s'échappa de sa bouche à grands renforts de coups de ses puissantes cuisses, et plongea directement dans le décolleté de la dame aux chariots, qui venait demander si il n'y avait pas un intéressé pour ces friandises.

Sentant le contact froid et gluant du batracien chocolaté dans un endroit pour le moins privé, elle prit peur, et renversa ainsi son chariot de friandises dans l'allée

Un élève, passant la tête par la porte de son compartiment pour connaître la cause du tapage, s'exclama :

- Eh les potes ! Friandises gratuites !

Un conseil, ne prononcez jamais friandises et gratuites dans la même phrase…

Le pauvre se fit écraser par ces camarades qui se précipitèrent pour récupérer les bonbons…

Rusard se crispa en entendant le bruit de verre brisé provenant de sa main gauche.

On le retrouva 2 jours plus tard, étendu misérablement par terre, pleurant les restes de son précieux héritage…

Dumbledore était toujours en train de monologuer lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Tournant vivement la tête vers les deux elfes de maison qui s'étonnait que leur fardeau soit devenu aussi légers, il se précipita vers le sol pour tenter de ramasser ses précieux bonbons, sa seule, et je cite, « raison de vivre »…

XxX

Merçi beaucoup de suivre l'histoire de jade avec tellement d'attention !

Mais n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

En un mot, REWIEWS ! XD


	5. Chapitre 5 : ce n'est pas bientôt fini!

Et voilà la suite! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !

**Chapitre 5 : Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?!**

Je me hâtai de jeter Lily au sol, mon rire se bloquant dans ma gorge.

Severus venait de sortir sa baguette, et la pointant sur les jumelles, annonça d'une voix tremblante de rage :

- Vous allez me le payer…

Les jumelles étaient prêtes ; s'ensuivit une bataille discordante.

Lily était bloquée entre moi et la fenêtre, puisque j'avais créé un dôme de protection qui fonctionnait… du moins pour le moment.

Les divers sorts aux couleurs non moins diverses se fracassait sur celui-ci, et j'avais énormément de mal à le maintenir.

Kathya relâcha son attention quelques instants en entendant un gémissement qui m'avait échappé tandis que je me concentrais et fut heurtée par un des sortilèges de Severus.

Je crus un moment que c'était une estafilade sanglante qui lui barrait la joue, mais à y regarder de plus près c'était en réalité… une moustache d'une belle couleur carotte !

Severus avait balancé un poussus colorant à Kathya !

À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna assez vite ; Les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Kathya se muèrent en une épaisse crinière de la couleur gryffondorienne que je détestais tant.

Pendant que Severus admirait son œuvre, Kit ne perdit pas son sang froid.

Elle lui lança un sort que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui eut pour effet de transformer la robe de Severus en … tutu rouge à pois doré…

Tandis que Severus observait d'un air hébété ses chaussures si sobres se changer en ballerines rouge, Kit attrapa sa sœur par le bras et se hâta de l'entraîner à l'extérieur, leur valises les suivant en cahotant.

Le train choisit ce moment pour s'arrêter progressivement, en douceur.

Severus, qui s'était rué dans le couloir, revint assez vite, rouge de honte sous les rires des étudiants.

XxX

Après avoir vainement tenté de rendre son apparence sombre à Severus, je prêtais une de mes capes à Severus pour qu'il s'y emmitoufle.

En effet, Kit ne s'était pas contenté de transformer ses habits ; il était également impossible de les retirer.

Il sortit précipitamment, sous les rires moqueurs des étudiants se pressant devant notre compartiment, suivit de ces bagages qui s'étiraient un une longue file derrière lui.

Lily et moi l'imitâmes, sans toutefois nous presser comme lui.

Les élèves nous jetèrent des regards amusés que nous ignorâmes toutes les deux.

Nous descendîmes du train en retenant nos éclats de rire et nous montâmes directement dans une calèche, Severus n'étant nulle part dans les environs.

Sitôt à l'intérieur, nous éclatâmes de rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter, les larmes nous coulant des yeux.

Il suffisait que nos regards se croisent pour que de nouveau le fou rire nous reprennent, et ce n'est que bien après que la calèche se soit mise en mouvement que nous constatèrent que nous n'étions pas seules dans la calèche…

- Je suis maudite.

-Mais non Jade, c'est moi. J'attire les andouilles. La preuve, Potter ne me lâche pas.

Sur la banquette face à nous, Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Remus nous offraient un large sourire…

Je m'enfermais dans un silence morose, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un prendre place à mes côtés.

Un bras entoura mes épaules, et je tournais mon regard mi ennuyé mi colérique vers Remus :

- Hum ?

Il m'offrit un petit sourire :

- Ca va toi ?

Mon dieu, c'est fou ce que ce garçon a des questions intelligentes…

- Bien sûr, je suis dans une calèche avec les 3 personnes que je hais le plus au monde, mais à part ca tout va bien évidemment.

Pettigrow ouvrit la bouche ; il se prit un coup de coude de James dans les côtes, tandis que Sirius se mit à me parler d'une voix calme :

- Remus nous a raconté pour l'épisode du train…

Mon regard rageur se tourna vers Remus, qui haussa les épaules.

Sirius reprit :

- Quoique tu puisses penser de moi, je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur toi ou sur tes parents.

- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

La calèche commençait à ralentir :

- Rien du tout, juste ma parole.

Toujours ce ton calme, indolent, si agaçant à mes oreilles…

Je promenais mon regard sur les trois abrutis en face de moi.

Je me levai, imitée par Lily, puis ne me retournant pas :

- Pourquoi te croirais-je Black ? Je ne te connais pas. Après tout, tu ne vaux peu être pas mieux que ta famille…

Je sortis de la calèche, tandis qu'un froid glacial s'emparait des lieux.

XxX

Nous retrouvâmes les jumelles dans la grande salle, déjà attablée.

Severus n'était pas présent, sûrement dans ses appartements à tenter de se défaire de ce sort.

Kathya et Kit nous offrirent de grand sourire en nous voyant, et nous nous installâmes à leur table, d'une part pour être avec elle, et d'autre part car je n'avais pas envie d'une nouvelle confrontation avec les maraudeurs.

Dumbledore nous fit son petit speech habituel, et ensuite vint la partie la plus intéressante : Le festin !

Kit, Kathya et moi-même tenions nos fourchettes comme si nos vies en dépendaient, sous le regard atterré de Lily, qui pourtant était habituée.

Lorsque les plats apparurent enfin, nous nous précipitâmes dessus.

Je choisis une cuisse de poulet, Kathya voulait la même, et pour ne pas faire de jaloux c'est Kit qui l'a prit, tandis que nous regardions notre bien aimée nourriture disparaître au fond du gosier de Kit, qui d'ailleurs s'étouffa avec une partie du défunt volatile…

Kathya et moi parlâmes d'une seule voix :

- Bien fait !

Lily nous regarda d'un air exaspéré :

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?!

Je lui offrit un sourire éclatant :

- Et non, l'année ne fait que commencer !

XxX

Et voila pour le 5 ème chapitre ! Pas très long mais j'ai sommeil alors…

Et puis je l'ai fait en math aussi, en 50 minutes c'est tout ce que je peux faire XD


	6. Chapitre6: Nananinanéreuhhh QUOI!

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, comme quoi un cours de math peut-être productif ;-) !

**Chapitre 6 : nananinanéreuuhhhh… Quoi ?!**

Après avoir goûté a à peu prés tous les plats, je me tournais vers Lily, qui m'observait d'un air blasé.

Sans dire un mot, elle désigna sa lèvre inférieure gauche.

Riant doucement, je passais ma langue sur les restes de tarte aux myrtilles ornant mes lèvres.

- Tu es irrécupérable…

- Oh tu exagères, à peine !

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, faisant taire les bavardages :

- Bien, il est tant d'annoncer les heureux élus qui seront cette année préfet en chef !

Mon regard s'attarda sur la table de Gryffi.

Les maraudeurs avaient le regard fixé sur moi.

Je leur jetais un regard narquois et d'avance victorieux alors que le vieux barbu recommençait sa litanie :

- alors notre préfète en chef cette année se trouve à…Serdaigle, il s'agit de miss…

Silence dans la salle.

Crache le morceau vieux toqué !

Tiens, aurais je parlé tout haut ? On me regarde bizarrement tout d'un coup…

- Miss Everlands !

- YIPPPPIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

J'offris une belle grimace aux maraudeurs, lesquels me rendirent un regard orageux.

Remus m'offrit un sourire tendre, heureux sans doute que j'ai obtenu le poste.

J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon était trop gentil.

Arborant un large sourire victorieux, j'entendis néanmoins le reste des paroles de Dumbledore :

- Et son homologue se trouve à Gryffondor, il s'agit bien sûr de monsieur Lupin !

- QUOIIIIIIII ?!

Je m'étais levée, m'attirant de nombreux regards étonnés.

Rouge de honte et également de colère quant à ma réaction, Lily me fit rasseoir de force, tandis que mon pauvre cerveau essayait vainement de trouver la solution à ce problème d'une difficulté Ô combien surnaturelle.

- Mais, mais…

- Arrête de faire le mouton !

- La ferme Kit.

Les imbéciles de service et moi-même n'avions même pas pensé que nous pourrions, Remus et moi, être promus au poste !

- Si les préfets pouvaient se lever et me suivre…

Obligée d'obéir au vieux fou, je me levais de mauvaise grâce.

Avant de sortir de la grande salle, je jetais un dernier regard à la table des gryffondor.

Les maraudeurs n'étaient plus là…

XxX

Après avoir suivi des tas de couloirs plus sinueux les uns que les autres, nous arrivâmes enfin devant un tableau représentant le château, en pleine nuit.

Je ne doutais pas que le lendemain le château peint avec tant de ressemblance serait illuminé par les premiers rayons du soleil.

Après tout, nous sommes dans un univers magique…

Je sentis comme un courant d'air me frôler, et je sursautais.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils :

- Alors jeunes gens, quel sera votre mot de passe ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Remus, lequel répondit :

- Je laisse le soin à ma future colocataire de le choisir.

Lâcheur va ! Avoue que tu n'as pas plus d'idée que moi !

Je réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer d'une petite voix :

- Darkness ?

Le directeur me sourit, ses yeux bleus me vrillant sur place :

- Comme il vous plaira, mademoiselle.

Le tableau se déroba, laissant libre le passage.

Remus me fit le signe de passer première, et je le maudis lui et sa galanterie : on n'y voyait rien là dedans !

- Lumière.

La voix douce de Dumbledore prés de mon oreille me fit sursauter, tandis que j'aurais juré qu'une personne était passée à côté de moi !

Je devenais complètement folle…

Comme l'avait ordonné Dumbledore, le couloir s'éclaira de chandelier flottant, et c'est d'une démarche plus assurée que je continuais à avancer.

Je retins une exclamation en voyant que la salle était magnifique, à l'honneur de nos deux maisons :

Les canapés, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge, comporte tout deux des coussins dorés, l'un orné d'un aigle, l'autre d'un lion.

Ceux-ci virevoltent non seulement sur les coussins mais également sur tout le canapé !

Le papier peint, de couleur bordeaux, comporte également la trace de nos deux maisons, mais c'est surtout la décoration qui retint mon attention :

Deux magnifiques et gigantesques tapisseries ornent deux des murs de la salle.

L'un représente Rowena Serdaigle, l'autre Godric Gryffondor.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que les deux personnages nous sourient d'un air malicieux.

Rowena me fait un signe, pour que je m'approche sans doute…

J'obéis, et sursautai en entendant sa voix douce :

- Félicitations mon enfant, bienvenue !

Remus s'est quant à lui approché de Godric, qui doit lui avoir fait la même déclaration au vu de la rougeur sur ces joues.

Mais c'est qu'il serait presque craquant comme ca !

- Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne année d'apprentissage à vous deux. Si vous avez un problème, adressez vous aux tapisseries, elles vous aideront. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens !

Dumbledore s'esquiva, nous laissant dans le faste de notre nouvelle maison.

J'avisais une bibliothèque, à côté d'un escalier.

Escalier que je m'empressai de gravir, avant de déboucher sur un palier comportant deux portes.

L'une est ornée d'un loup se reposant sur un rocher, au clair de lune ; l'autre montre un dragon noir dans toute sa splendeur, ses yeux verts fixés sur moi.

Prise d'un instinct soudain, je m'adressais à lui en premier :

- Je…Je peux entrer ?

Il m'observa un moment, puis déclara sur un ton grave :

- Mot de passe ?

Je le regardais, éberluée.

- Y'en a marre des mots de passe ! Rébellion !

Le dragon me regarda, amusé :

- Mot de passe accepté !

-Hein ?

Le tableau pivota, me révélant ma nouvelle chambre.

Entièrement en bleu et or, avec un immense lit deux places au centre.

Une bibliothèque prenait tout un mur, tandis qu'en face s'étalait commodes et divers autres meubles.

Mes valises était posée au pied du lit, ouvertes ; les linges étaient déjà rangées dans les tiroirs.

Je remerciais mentalement les elfes de maison, et je descendis retrouver Remus.

Enfin, ca c'est que je voulais faire, mais en atteignant la dernière marche, j'entendis…

- Ah, nous venons de trouver notre nouveau quartier général !

- Certainement pas, dehors ! Si Jade vous trouve ici, je ne donne pas cher de ma fourrure !

J'étais bien entendu au courant du problème de lycanthropie de Remus, tout comme Lily, nous sommes ses deux meilleures amies après tout !

- Hum…. Elle m'intrigue cette petite…

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! JE SUIS UNE PERSONNE DE PETITE TAILLE !

Je venais de débouler comme une furie dans la pièce, m'attirant le regard choqué des occupants.

Tous sauf un, bien sûr :

- Tu peux m'expliquer la différence ?

- Sirius, n'exagère pas…

- J'essaie juste d'enrichir mon vocabulaire Moony…

Je devenais dangereusement rouge au fur et à mesure du temps, et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Black repris la parole.

- En tout cas, je peux t'assurer une chose…

Je le regardais, colérique.

-… Tu vas pouvoir voir à quel point je suis différent de ma famille ! A présent, je te considère comme une amie ! Ce n'est pas gentil ca ?

Je menaçais d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre, aussi Remus agrippa ses meilleurs amis et se hâta de leur faire quitter la pièce avant que je les étrangle pour de bon…

XxX

Et voila !

La suite sûrement aujourd'hui, mais plus tard XD vous vous rendez compte, déjà minuit six ! XP Je vais aller piquer un roupillon moi !


	7. Chapitre 7: premier cours,

**Chapitre 7 : premier cours, nouveaux animaux de compagnie... Quel programme !**

Après une douche rapide, de crainte que les andouilles ne contre attaquent, j'enfilais avec bonheur mon pyjama douillet, se composant d'un trois quart en velours noir, un top blanc et un gilet noir.

Je regardais avec envie mon livre sur l'archéomagie, mais renonçait bien vite, un bâillement me décrocha la mâchoire.

Un grattement contre ma porte me fit penser que j'avais enfermé Grisou dehors, mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Remus.

Celui-ci me fit un petit sourire, s'excusa encore de la présence des indésirables, et me souhaita bonne nuit.

Je refermais la porte, le cœur battant.

Dieu, qu'il était beau !

Je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par de doux rêves où des yeux gris nuit et jaune or s'affrontaient…

XxX (NDA : je vais à présent relater les évènement au présent, car la suite de l'histoire risque d'être trop lourde…) XxX

-Il est 7 heures, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Je laisse échapper un grognement, mécontente, en tapant sur mon réveil magique.

Décidant qu'un peu de retard n'est pas très important, je m'étends lascivement sur mon lit, pas décidée pour deux sous à quitter mon antre si douillette.

C'était sans compter Grisou, qui d'un coup de griffe bien placé, me remet les pendules à l'heure.

Je me demande si ce chat n'a pas été ensorcelé par Lily !

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me dirige vers la sale commune, mon uniforme sur mon épaule.

J'entends des voix dans le salon, j'entre silencieusement…

Devinez qui je trouve ?

Bingo ! Si vous avez répondu les maraudeurs, vous gagnez un réveil matin magique fracassé…

- REMUS !

Ma colère est telle que je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite de ma tenue.

Mais leurs regards me font vite revenir sur terre…

Je pars en courant et me barricade dans la salle de bain, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'entendre le tonitruant « salut ! » de Sirius…

Ciel, je sens que la journée va être longue…

XxX

Ayant reçu pour ordre de nous présenter à la cabane d'Hagrid à 8 heures précises, et ayant dû attendre que les abrutis de service dégagent de MA salle commune, je n'eu pas le temps de prendre de petit déjeuner, et je me dirigeais donc directement vers le parc.

Lily est déjà là, en train de me faire de grands signes, s'attirant les regards orageux des serpentards attroupés là, sauf bien entendu de Severus, qui la couve d'un regard amoureux qui me donne la nausée.

Severus a d'ailleurs repris son aspect normal, enfin, si on peut appeler ca normal…

L'air frais me fait frissonner, et je presse le pas pour rejoindre Lily :

- Salut !

Kit et Kathya se trouve déjà à ses côtés, et réponde chaleureusement à mon bonjour, tandis que Lily me regarde d'un air contrarié :

- Tu étais où ?

-Euh… panne de réveil ?

Elle me foudroya du regard, et allait répliquer lorsque Hagrid pris la parole :

- Bien vous êtes tous là apparemment ! Tout d'abord, je suis heureux de tous vous revoir !

Les serpents ricanèrent, pas dupes.

- Bien, hum… Alors dans le cadre d'une expérimentation du ministère auquel notre école participe, il vous sera remis à chacun un animal… Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Un lemumorph !

-Gne ?

Oui, c'est bien de moi que vient cette participation tout à faire intéressante au bon déroulement de la suite…

- Eh oui Jade ! Bien, si vous voulez bien rentrer dans le potager… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur construire un enclos à ces pauvres choux…

Je jette un regard dans l'enclos et me fige d'effroi, pas rassurée : Des choses ondulantes, noires comme la nuit, se promène en liberté dans le potager !

Hagrid nous pousse dans le dos pour que nous rentrions, et c'est avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste que je lui obéis, esquivant les masses gluantes de ces créatures, et me barricadant dans un coin, avec l'air de dire : le premier qui m'approche, je l'assomme !

Les bestioles qu'Hagrid adorait étaient la plupart du temps dangereuses, ou tout au plus venimeuses.

Aussi je fus vraiment étonnée de voir que ces créatures pouvaient changer de forme.

En effet, l'un d'eux s'était figé devant un élève de serdaigle, se transformant peu en peu en faucon, tandis qu'un autre se métamorphosait en paresseux.

L'un d'eux se fige devant Lily, la regardant dans les yeux.

Peu à peu, ses contours devinrent plus prononcés, et la silhouette d'une biche se devina, enchantant James pour je ne sais quelle raisons.

Je suis une des dernières à rester dans le potager, ne me laissant pas approcher par ces choses.

C'est alors qu'une masse ondulante s'arrêta à mes pieds, et me fixa de ses yeux ténébreux…

Lentement, ces contours s'affirmèrent : Il faisait à peu près 50 centimètre de hauteur, et autant de longueur ; une queue pleine de piquants fendit l'air, tandis que la colonne vertébrale couverte de piquants et d'écailles noires luisantes surmontait des pattes antérieures puissante…

Enfin, le museau effilé se leva vers moi, surmonté par de magnifiques yeux reptiliens…

J'ai devant moi la réplique miniature exacte du dragon de mon tableau…

XxX

- Il est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Kit

Mon lemumorph se déplaçait de sa démarche pataude à mes côtés, manquant de peu d'estropier les pauvres élèves trop curieux.

- C'est pas l'idéal côté discrétion par contre…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

J'avais reçu les compliments d'Hagrid sur la beauté de mon dragon, et il nous avait donné rendez vous dans un mois pour parler de l'expérience en question, nous demandant uniquement pour la prochaine séance d'en découvrir un peu plus sur nos compagnons à pattes, à ailes, ou encore à mandibules (L'un des élèves avait hérité d'une mante religieuse géante…)

Mon « dragon » s'arrête soudain.

Je le regarde d'un air contrarié ; comment le faire bouger ?

La question ne se pose plus lorsqu'il prend son élan pour se poser en douceur sur mon épaule, ses serres s'aggripant fermement au tissu.

Je grimace légèrement sous le poids du saurien, mais accuse le coup.

La biche de Lily gambade gaiement à ses côtés, tandis que les inséparables de Kit et Kathya roucoulent contre leurs maîtresses respectives.

Et moi, j'hérite de cette créature pataude, lourde et exhalant une odeur de souffre insupportable !

-Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, salut !

Oscillant sous le poids du lemumorph, je me dirige d'un pas chancelant vers la bibliothèque, mais une voix m'appelle :

-Eh ! Jade !

Je presse le pas, mais un loup noir me barre le chemin :

- Eh bien, tu marches vite toi !

Je regarde Black, essoufflé :

- J'essayais de te semer, Black.

Il m'offre un sourire :

- Oh je vois, eh bien…

Il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin que mon dragon émet un sifflement strident, et crache en direction du loup noir un crachat verdâtre qui le rate de peu et atterrit sur le mur en pierre… qui se met à fondre !

Black reste ébahi un instant, comme moi, avant de s'exclamer :

- Non mais ca ne va pas ! Cette bestiole aurait pu faire mal à Black junior !

Je regarde Black, atterrée par son peu de créativité :

- Ce n'est pas une bestiole ! C'est Terendul !

Je dû faire appel à toutes mes notions d'elfique pour me souvenir de ce noms, qui signifie : grand ténébreux.

Je laisse Black planté là, et reprend mon chemin, caressant la tête écailleuse de mon nouvel animal de compagnie.

XxX

- Terendul, non ! Ne mâchonne pas ce livre !

Il laisse échapper un sifflement indigné tandis que je lui arrache le livre, avant que Pince ne vienne voir ce qui se passe, et le cache sous la table :

- Plus bouger !

Je me retourne vers le livre que j'avais laissé en plan :

_« __Les lemumorphs, créatures découvertes en mai 1984 par L'archéomage Frédéric Plites dans des ruines mayas, sont les premiers spécimens de créatures magiques à pouvoir changer facilement d'apparence._

_Plites s'en aperçut lorsque deux des membres de son expédition découvrirent, au pied de leur lit, l'un une loutre, et l'autre un phoque, alors qu'auparavant ces deux créatures, seuls spécimens capturés à l'époque, était dans des bocaux. »_

Je ris toute seule, m'imaginant assez bien la situation…

« _Ces étranges créatures, douées de raison, sont très protectrices envers leur maîtres._

_Une fois qu'un lemumorph a choisis un humain, il lui reste fidèle, le protégeant au péril de sa vie._

_L'apparence des lemumorph dépend de la nature profonde leur maîtres, ainsi rares sont les cas où le lemumorph se transforme en bête mythique, car sans le savoir de nombreux moldus possède des lemumorph._

_Néanmoins, quelques cas dans le monde ont été recensés._

_Ainsi, un habitant du Pérou a vu son lemumorph prendre la forme d'un pégase, et une habitante de France s'est vue du jour au lendemain propriétaire d'une licorne._

_Cependant, les tailles de ces animaux sont réduites au maximum, ce qui assure quand même une certaine discrétion. »_

On voit bien qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un dragon miniature !

_« Le régime alimentaire des lemumorphs correspond tout à fait à celui de l'animal qu'il deviennent lors de leur mutations, et il convient de les nourrir rapidement après celle-ci, car elle leur demande beaucoup d'énergie… »_

Je ferme le livre et me baisse jusqu'à la hauteur de Terendul :

- Tu as faim toi ?

Son estomac me répondit à sa place :

- GRrrrrrrrllll

J'éclate de rire, m'attirant le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire.

- allez viens, on va manger !

Terendul me saute dans les bras, et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie d'un pas léger…

XxX

Apparemment, les elfes de maisons étaient au courant de l'arrivée des lemumorphs ; sur la table des serdaigles, de nombreux plats inhabituels trônaient : Vers encore vivants, bambou, araignées…

Mais devant Terendul et moi, se trouve un plat rempli de panses de lapin, encore chaudes.

Terendul se précipite dessus, manquant de décapiter Kit, tandis que Kathya et Lily s'installe tranquillement à côté de moi :

- Alors, ca va mieux ?

Je regarde Terendul, attendrie, tandis que Kit peste encore contre lui :

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Que… Terendul, revient ici !

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, celui-ci s'est mit à courir après un renard au pelage soyeux, qui bondit gracieusement, évitant ses coups de queue.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tout les deux !

La voix de Remus près de moi me fait sursauter :

- Oh c'est le tien !

- Oui. Tyler, viens ici !

Le renard, obéissant, se plante au pied de son maître, légèrement essoufflé, tandis que Terendul me rejoint, se perchant sur mon épaule.

- Il est très beau…

Remus tend la main pour le caresser, mais Terendul claque des mâchoires à son encontre, je m'apprête à le gronder lorsque Remus me dit :

- Il n'y pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont très…

- Protecteurs, oui je sais. Je me suis déjà renseignée.

Il rit un instant, puis s'adressa à moi d'une voix timide…

- Il faut que je te parle, ce soir à la salle commune, ca va ?

Je le regarde, intriguée :

- Bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y serais !

Il me sourit d'un air tendu, puis s'éloigne rapidement.

De quoi veut-il donc me parler…

XxX

Chapitre nettement plus long, et beaucoup plus fourni également ! Alors, vous appréciez ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : On prend combien pour des

Merci à Elayna Black pour la seule et unique rewiew du chapitre 7…

Enfin soit, voici le prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 8 : … on prend combien à Akzaban pour des meurtres ?**

_Histoire de la magie, classe 11_

Je tente tant bien que mal de garder mon attention sur le fantôme qui déblatère sur la guerre de 1814, mais mon esprit est occupé autre part. Terendul quant à lui, a renoncé depuis longtemps : il s'est assoupi à mes pieds, tenant encore dans sa gueule une de mes plumes auto correctrice.

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, et ma tête dodeline ; je suis prête à m'endormir lorsqu'une boulette de papier atterrit sur mon crâne. L'inscription « à Jade Everlands » scintille en lettre d'or, et ma curiosité me pousse à remettre ma sieste à plus tard, pour me concentrer sur un peu de lecture.

_« Ca tient toujours pour ce soir ? ». _

Le message doit venir de Remus, je m'empresse donc de lui répondre :

_« Bien sûr, mais tu m'inquiète__s là… »._

Je renvoie la boulette à Remus, qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur, jusqu'au moment où Sirius lui file un coup de coude pour qu'il lui passe le morceau de papier…

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Sirius, et donc les autres maraudeurs seront là aussi…

Je jette à Remus un regard meurtrier, sentant mes derniers espoirs s'effondrer, et je me retourne, retenant mes larmes amères. Je décide d'ignorer les boulettes de papier qui me sont envoyée, les faisant disparaître avec un **« evanesco ».**

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires, alors que les autres se réveillent seulement.

Terendul sur mon épaule, je suis la première à sortir de la classe…

XxX

Je suis au bord du lac, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes que je sens pourtant couler sur mes joues.

Non mais quelle idiote !

Je m'imaginais quoi ?! Qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras, me faire le coup de la sérénade et puis d'un long baiser langoureux où je m'abandonnerais corps et âme ?

J'ai encore plus de chance d'embrasser un détraqueur que d'embrasser Remus !

- Jade !

Une voix crie mon nom, non loin, je lève les yeux et aperçoit la chevelure rousse de Lily à quelques pas de ma cachette.

Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux, et utilisant un sort, j'efface mon teint rougeaud, avant qu'elle ne me trouve.

- Ouf ! Je t'ai trouvée ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu viendrais ici ! Heureusement que j'ai vu Terendul voler par ici !

Je jette un regard vers mon dragon, qui m'adresse à son tour un regard innocent…

C'est qu'il apprend vite le bougre !

Lily me jette un regard de travers :

- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Je souris tant bien que mal :

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Terendul, allez viens !

Je me dirige vers le château, songeant déjà à l'entrevue prochaine avec les maraudeurs…

Ou plutôt songeant au meilleur moyen de l'éviter !

XxX

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me réveille, et je réalise que je suis affalée de tout mon long sur la table des serdaigles, le nez pas loin de s'enfoncer dans la purée que je ne me souviens pas avoir mis dans mon assiette…

Bon normal ce n'est pas mon assiette.

C'est l'assiette de Daniel Polters, alias monsieur perfect, alias je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge.

Et moi je suis devenue celle-qui-ne-veut-pas-bouger.

- Eh ! Jade !

-Tiens, Daniel…

-Désolé pour le coup de coude, mais j'avais peur que tu ne tombe dans mon assiette…

A défaut de tomber dans mes bras !

En plus d'être pathétique, ce type à un humour proche de celui d'un gorille décérébré…

Navrant tout ca.

- Ouais, si tu le dit…

Le lemumorph de Daniel, une paon tout ce qu'il y a de plus égocentrique, vient parader devant Terendul, lequel se demande a l'air de se demander si il doit d'abord le carboniser, ou bien le croquer directement…

Avant qu'il ne se décide, Une voix m'interpelle :

-Jade !

Severus vient d'arriver dans la grande salle, son lemumorph panda le suivant de sa démarche pataude.

Il a l'air furieux, et de ce fait vient se planter devant moi, fulminant littéralement :

- Débarrasse moi de cette chose immédiatement, ou je le découpe en tout petit morceaux !

Le panda émet un couinement apeuré et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

Terendul va le renifler, tentant de se demander sûrement ce qui arrive à son congénère, tandis que je réponds à Severus :

- Un, je suis pas ton esclave alors tu me lâche la cape ; deux, cet animal t'appartient, et je te conseille de lui montrer un peu plus de sympathie si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui te découpe en petit morceaux ; trois, quant bien même je voudrais t'aider, je ne sais pas comment nous défaire d'eux, et puis franchement je les trouve beaucoup trop attachant pour ca.

En somme, va te faire voir.

Severus reste un moment bouche bée, comme mes condisciples de Serdaigle d'ailleurs, mais il se reprend vite en se drapant dans sa dignité pas mal entamée :

- On n'a pas élevé les scrouts à pétard ensemble, alors parle moi autrement.

Je m'apprête à lui répliquer qu'il aille voir dans le lac si j'y suis, mais Terendul ne m'en laisse pas le temps , il prend sa respiration, se tourne vers Severus, et du plus fort qu'il peut, crache une boule verdâtre, laquelle vient s'étaler sur la cape de Severus en grésillant.

Le dit serpentard jette en vitesse sa cape, qui se désagrège rapidement, et jette un regard effaré à Terendul, grognant dans sa barbe que c'était plutôt lui qui aurait du avoir ce lemumorph, puis tourne les talons, laissant son panda trottiner derrière lui en émettant de petits cris plaintifs.

Une grande agitation règne dans la grande salle, et je comprend que Terendul est d'ores et déjà placé dans la catégorie : à éviter.

Tant mieux, je n'ai jamais aimé la popularité…

XxX

- IL ETAIT UNE FERMIEREUUHHHH ET RON ET RON PETIT PATAPONNNN !

Dieu seul sait ce qui met Kathya de si bonne humeur pour un cours de botanique…

En effet, nous sommes en route pour notre premier cours de l'après midi…

- Kat, la ferme…

Merci Lily, ma merveilleuse et magnifique déesse !

-…On dirait Jade sous la douche, mais en mieux…

Traîtresse.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je réponds en boudant.

Terendul, perché sur mon épaule, émet un bruit ressemblant fort à un toussotement, et je me tourne d'un air dépité vers lui :

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets maintenant ?

Je vous jure, si les dragons savent sourire, alors mon Terendul peut aller faire la pub de Colgate sans problème !

Je ris de bon cœur avec les filles, tandis que les serres se profilent.

-Terendul, interdiction de manger de tentacula vénéneuse…

En fait, interdiction de manger quoi que ce soit, y compris des élèves !

Il tourne vers moi son regard de saurien, et je jurerai y voir briller une étincelle de déception…

Vite éteinte quand il aperçoit le renard blanc qui cabriole à notre rencontre.

Il s'envole gracieusement de mon épaule, et se met à le poursuivre, tout à leur jeu.

-Décidemment…

Un loup noir tente de se joindre à leur course poursuite, mais il est vite refroidi par Terendul, qui lui montre les dents.

Un aigle noir se pose en douceur sur le dos du loup, lequel repart vers Black et Potter la queue entre les jambes…

Quant à moi j'arbore un large sourire, que je perds rapidement en voyant Remus…

Oublié les beaux espoirs…

- Jade !

-Tiens, Remus…

Le renard blanc se rapproche, emmenant dans son sillage Terendul, lequel se pose en douceur à côté de moi, tournant sa large tête avec curiosité en direction de Remus.

Je pose ma main sur son cou, me retourne vers les maraudeurs et déclare d'une voix calme :

- On se verra ce soir, là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… Viens Terendul !

Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers les serres, ne leur laissant pas l'occasion de répondre, tandis que les filles me suivent, intriguée…

XxX

_Serre, cours de botanique._

Mon regard se noie dans le vague, et le chuchotement de Kit me réveille :

-C'était quoi la petite discussion avec les maraudeurs ? Tu te décides enfin à suivre nos conseils ?

Kathya et Kit tentent désespérément depuis l'année dernière de me persuader de me lier d'amitié avec les maraudeurs, ce à quoi je réponds qu'elles ont encore plus de chance de danser autour du choixpeau en petite culotte que moi de me lier d'amitié avec les maraudeurs.

- N'importe quoi, je soupire, et puis ca ne te regarde pas, na ! Occupe toi de tes véracrasses !

Kit me tire la langue avant de se retourner vers son plant de mandragore, dont elle a malencontreusement arraché les feuilles.

Je suis en binôme avec Lily, et celle-ci semble ne pas trop mal s'en tirer, alors j'en profite pour regarder un peu autour de moi…

Et je croise le regard de Black.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacée : qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet asticot ?!

Et il me sourit en plus !

Je lui renvoie un regard hautain, accompagné d'une de mes plus belles grimaces…

- Miss Everlands ! Vous êtes en cours de botanique, et non dans une école de cirque, aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir garder vos simagrées pour vous et de vous occuper de votre plant de mandragore ! Moins dix points pour Serdaigle !

Saleté de Black…

XxX

Je sors en toute hâte du cours, encore rageante de la perte de points occasionnée, bien qu'elle soit minime.

Des pas précipités se font entendre derrière moi, et alors que je travers la pelouse, Terendul volant devant moi, une main s'abat sur mon épaule :

- Pfiou, t'es difficile à rattraper toi, mine de rien !

Remus, légèrement essouflé, me sourit gentiment :

- Tu sais, Sirius s'en veut un peu…

-M'en fout !

-Jade…

-Mphrfff

- Ca donne quoi en français ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant l'air malicieux de Remus, et bien que les autres maraudeurs arrivent déjà dans notre direction, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire :

- Que Black est un abruti fini !

Remus prend un air offusqué vraiment hilarant, alors que Black arrive à notre hauteur :

- J'ai raté quoi ?

- La distribution de l'intelligence le jour de ta naissance.

Je me retourne et repart vers le château, laissant un Black surpris et un Remus au bord de l'apoplexie…

Terendul émet un cri perçant, tandis que je réfrène un éclat de rire…

La journée se finit bien !

J'arrive près du château lorsque les filles me tombent dessus :

- Alors tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

- Lily voyons, elle n'est pas en guerre avec eux…

- Oui c'est vrai, tu ne vois pas que c'est l'amour qui la guide ?

- Bientôt on verra tout plein de petit Remus gambader dans le château !

- Ah bon ? Moi j'aurais plutôt parié pour des mini Sirius !

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI NON ?!

Les filles éclatent de rire devant mon air consterné, et je me dirige vers le château d'un pas rageur, Terendul m'attendant sur les marches.

Non mais je vous jure…

XxX

Et voilà, il est tout beau, il est tout frais !

Rewiews ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sirius black, ou comment

Merci à tous pour les rewiews ! Voici la suite !

**Chapitre 9 : Sirius Black, ou comment faire enrager une pauvre petite Serdaigle qui ne vous a rien fait.**

Rien que d'imaginer la progéniture de Black se baladant librement dans le château, j'en ai des sueurs froides…

Par contre, pour ce qui est de Remus…

Je secoue la tête, honteuse de mes pensées.

Un groupe de Gryffondor de première année me dépasse en gloussant, Terendul leur jette un regard nonchalant, accompagné d'un petit battement d'aile.

Les gamins déguerpissent rapidement, tandis que je prends le chemin de la bibliothèque, en bonne petite Serdaigle avide de connaissance que je suis.

En réalité, c'est plus un automatisme qu'autre chose.

Ce n'est donc pas ma faute si j'emboutis Severus, n'est ce pas ?

Ca aussi, c'est un automatisme, hum ?

- Par la barbe de merlin, Everlands ! Regarde où tu vas !

Severus contemple le désastre que je viens de causer : l'intégralité de ces livres sont tombés par terre, et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un paquet !

- Sevinouchet, tu ne va pas me faire une attaque pour ca qu'en même !

Il me lance un regard furibond :

- Arrête de m'apeller comme ca !

C'est fou ce que ce garçon est facile à mettre en rogne…

- D'accord Sevinou-de-mon-cœur !

Il retient une exclamation indignée, tandis que j'arbore un immense sourire.

Il finit par soupirer, agacé :

- Ton fan club n'a pas l'air d'apprécier …

Je me retourne et remarque que les maraudeurs m'ont suivi et fixe tous Severus d'un air furibond.

Craignant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, je dit à Severus, tout bas :

- File, je fais diversion.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta diversion !

Le volume de nos voix augmente :

- Rhoh mais tu vas la fermer et faire ce qu'on te dit pour finir ?!

- Crève Everlands !

- Toi-même, vil serpent graisseux !

Nous nous affrontons du regard un instant, avant que je ne murmure :

- Alors pas mal la diversion, non ?

Il répond sur le même ton :

- J'ai déjà vu mieux…

Puis il s'éclipse sans demander son reste, tandis que sans jeter un regard derrière moi, je me hâte vers la bibliothèque.

XxX

Les lieux sont désert, ce qui ne m'étonne guère : il est quasiment l'heure du souper, ils doivent tous être dans la grande salle.

Je me résigne à sauter le souper, ne désirant pas tomber sur les maraudeurs en chemin, et je m'assois à une table proche d'une fenêtre que j'ouvre pour permettre à Terendul d'aller prendre l'air.

Je me plonge dans mon devoir d'étude des runes, après avoir observé les pirouettes de Terendul, lequel d'ailleurs est plus gracieux dans les airs que sur la terre.

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer, tandis que ma concentration s'amenuise et que mon esprit s'évade, loin, très loin de Poudlard…

_-Maman ! _

_La petite fille court à perdre haleine, dans ce couloir qui n'en finit pas._

_Une voix se fait entendre, douce, une berceuse ?_

_Non, plutôt une mélodie, de celle qui nous revient en tête lorsqu'on n'y pense pas…_

_A mesure que la petite fille s'approche de la porte qui se trouve au bout du couloir, sa vitesse a l'air de ralentir._

_Elle lève un regard anxieux vers la porte, tend sa petite main potelée et saisit la poignée…_

_La porte tourne sur ses gonds, sans émettre le moindre bruit._

_Devant une coiffeuse, une jeune femme coiffe ses longs cheveux blonds, la mine mélancolique._

_La petite fille tend les bras vers cette gracieuse dame, laquelle se contente de lui jeter un regard glacial…_

_La porte se referme, la petite est à l'extérieur, elle pleure, attend sa maman…_

_Tandis que l'obscurité du bout du couloir se rapproche de plus en plus…_

_La petite va sombrer dans les ténèbres…_

-Non !

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon devoir de rune non achevé imprimé sur ma joue.

C'est fou ce que les souvenirs les plus sombres sont ceux dont on se souvient le plus facilement…

Terendul s'engouffre dans la fenêtre, alerté par mon cri.

Ma somnolence n'a dû durer que quelques minutes, la bibliothèque est toujours aussi déserte.

Pantelante, je rassemble mes parchemins, abandonnant mon comportement studieux pour le moment ; je suis trop secouée pour ne serait ce que penser à faire mes devoirs !

Je décide de me calme en lisant un des livres que j'ai trouvé sur l'archéomagie.

Les mots défilent devant mes yeux, n'ayant aucune signification.

Je soupire ; Terendul me regarde d'un air inquiet.

Je lui jette un petit sourire, puis je décide de sortir d'ici, une petite promenade me fera le plus grand bien !

XxX

- Terendul attend, tu es accroché à ma veste, stupide bestiole !

La dite bestiole émet un son proche du ricanement, tirant encore plus sur ma veste, m'entraînant dans son sillage.

Sillage qui mène dangereusement vers le lac, d'ailleurs…

Je suis prise d'un affreux pressentiment tout à coup…

- NON ! TERENDUL JE T'INTERD…

Trop tard.

Je ressors entièrement trempée du lac, tandis que la sale bestiole qui est sensée veiller sur moi pousse de petits cris, apparemment ravie de sa bonne blague.

Je lève un poing qui se veut rageur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mes cheveux dégoulinant lamentablement sur mon uniforme.

Je me lance rapidement un sort de séchage, peu encline à attraper la grippe, m'assied au pied d'un arbre, cherchant à me relaxer.

Et me réveille avec le visage de Kathya à cinq centimètres du mien…

Mon premier mouvement est malencontreux : je m'avance au lieu de reculer, ce qui fait que je donne un coup de boule à Kathya sans même l'avoir voulu, et dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où j'en ai rêvé auparavant !

- Aïe ! C'est que t'a la tête dure, mine de rien !

- Merci du compliment Jade…

- De rien.

- Dites, quand vous aurez fini vos papouilles, je pourrais peut-être dire bonjour à ma petite sauterelle, non ?

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle petite sauterelle sans y laisser des plumes…

- Logan !

Je saute sur le grand gaillard qui me tient lieu de meilleur ami, qui se trouve accessoirement à gryffondor, et que je n'ai pas revu depuis le début des vacances d'été.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à la rentrée ?!

Il me regarde avec une lueur attendrie, me serrant toujours dans ses bras :

- Disons que j'ai eu un problème avec Dotty…

Son affreuse belle-mère, je précise.

- Grumph. Je vais lui balancer des tentacula vénéneuses à celle la, elle va m'en dire des nouvelles…

Logan me lâche en émettant un petit rire, rapidement repris par Kathya, Kit et Lily, qui ont apparemment accompagné Logan à ma recherche.

- Au fait, on a entendu un gros « PLOUF », c'est pour ca qu'on est venu par ici…

Je jette un regard à Terendul, accroché à l'une des branches de l'arbre sous lequel je m'étais installée.

- Mouais… Accident de parcours…

Ils éclatent tous de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec eux.

- Ah, j'adore ces bestioles !

- Tiens, tu n'en as pas reçue une Logan ?

- Non, je dois aller la chercher demain. Mon arrivée tardive n'a bien sûr pas joué en ma faveur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai …

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant :

- Alors petite sauterelle, raconte moi tes vacances !

Je lui retourne une grimace à l'entente du surnom que lui seul ose utiliser :

- Bien, et arrête de m'apeller comme ca !

- Bien ? C'est tout ? Pas de détails croustillants, d'histoire complète de tes flirts ?

Je le regarde abasourdie :

- Quels flirts ?

Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage :

- Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais… Tu sais, les filles, quand elles ont atteint un certain âge, estiment que le temps est venu pour elle d'avoir certaine rela…

- Logan, tais toi.

-…tions, très privilégiées, avec certains garçons. Tiens, prenons un exemple fortuit.

- Fortuit, bien sûr, je te crois…

- Une jeune fille de Serdaigle, qui durant les vacances à grandit, voit soudain ces relations avec un certain mâle de gryffondor se modifier, et…

- Lily !

Elle m'adresse un sourire d'excuse :

- Tu sais à quel point il est convaincant…

- Et donc, je disais que…

- Tu ne disais rien du tout, Logan Gregor !

- Hum… si je puis me permettre…

Je lui jette un regard noir, il rend les armes :

- Bien, bien, je n'ai rien dit, c'est fou ce que tu peux être susceptible…

Sa mimique amusée me donne envie de lui tordre le cou, et le fait que Kathya et Kit soient écroulée de rire n'arrange pas mon humeur.

- Non mais je vous jure…

Ils éclatent tous de rire.

XxX

C'est dans la bonne humeur générale que Logan et les autres regagnent leur salle commune respective, et que je me dirige en traînant des pieds vers la mienne.

L'entrevue prévue avec Remus n'est pas toute proche, j'ai encore une bonne heure devant moi, vu que pour l'instant les maraudeurs se trouvent à l'entraînement de quidditch

C'est donc avec agacement que je rentre dans mes appartements, me demandant à quoi je pourrais bien occuper mon temps.

Faire mes devoirs ? Exclu, le plus pressant devoir à rendre est pour dans deux semaines, j'ai encore le temps…

Lire mon livre d'archéomagie est également inenvisageable, puisque je le réserve à ce soir, quand plus personne ne pourra me déranger…

- Alors miss, vous vous ennuyer ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix de Rowena Serdaigle, mais me reprend bien vite :

- En effet, je ne sais comment occuper mon temps…

La tapisserie a une petite moue :

- Eh bien, je pense que cette bibliothèque pleine à ras bord de livre est un bon point de départ…

Je me tourne vers la dite bibliothèque, pas plus motivée que ca :

- Ah…

- … Ou alors vous pourriez aller jeter un coup d'œil au préparatif de duel, dans la salle des trophées…

- Les préparatifs de duel ?

- Certes, je remarque que vous êtes d'un tempérament distrait, mais tout Poudlard ne parle que de ca ! Dumbledore a annoncé au souper d'aujourd'hui qu'un club de duel s'ouvrirait à Poudlard, et que tout élève d'année supérieure à la quatrième pouvait se présenter !

Ma bouche s'arrondit de surprise, tandis que l'adrénaline me prend :

- Le poste de chef est à pourvoir alors ?

- Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Sirius Black serait fort intéressé par celui-ci…

J'offre à la tapisserie un sourire sadique :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas prêt de réussir !

Je m'élance vers la sortie, Terendul me suivant avec un temps de retard.

Avant que la porte ne se renferme, je peux entendre la fondatrice de ma maison soupirer :

- Ah, ses adolescents…

XxX

J'arrive essoufflée à la salle des trophées, m'accrochant au chambranle le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

- Tiens, Everlands !

Jack Mathews, un serpentard de 7 ème année avec qui j'ai déjà fait équipe en sortilège, me regarde en souriant.

- Salut Mathews.

- Ca va ?

- Bien, merci et toi ?

- Idem, je te remercie.

- Dit moi, tu ne saurais pas par hasard quand ont lieu les qualifications pour le poste de chef duelliste ?

Il m'adresse un petit sourire, me montrant la salle avec son pouce :

- Tu arrives pilepoil !

- Ouf ! Merci Jack !

Je le dépasse d'un pas rapide, m'engouffrant dans la salle.

De vastes banderoles vantant les mérites des quatre maisons sont dispersées dans la salle, au milieu des trophées et armures encombrantes restées à la même place.

Au centre de la salle, une estrade accueille les combattants duellistes, et un petit bureau au bout de celle-ci enregistre les participations.

Je me dirige vers celui-ci, décidée à m'inscrire, lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, me forçant à m'arrêter :

- Tiens, comme on se retrouve !

- Oh Daniel… Je suis désolée mais…

- Oh pour ce midi ? Ce n'est pas grave voyons, je comprend que tu en pinces pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal…

Je le regarde abasourdie ; ce type a encore moins de Q.I que Black, moi qui pensais que c'était impossible…

- Euh…

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant :

- Tu sais, je suis seul pour l'instant, et j'ai pensé que toi et moi on pourrait…

Ses mains descendent dangereusement, se trouvant à la lisière de ma chute de rein.

Je m'apprête à lui en retourner une bonne, lorsqu'une voix m'interrompt dans mon élan :

- Je ne pense pas quelle soit intéressée Polters, alors garde tes mains loin d'elle.

Seigneur, je n'ai jamais autant aimé James Potter que maintenant !

- Occupe toi de tes véracrasses Potter !

- EH OH ! Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire aussi ! Alors toi, dit-je en désignant Daniel, tu tiens tes sales pattes dans tes poches, et toi, continuais-je en me tournant vers Potter, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous n'êtes pas censé être en entraînement ?!

Daniel me regarde avec un air de demeuré avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant prestement.

Pour ma part, je fixe James Potter avec hargne, espérant qu'il réagisse comme Daniel.

Manque de bol, Potter n'est pas facilement impressionnable…

- Oh, j'ai juste annulé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, on voulait tous participer au concours alors…

Je grommelle :

- C'est bien ma veine, tient…

Il éclate de rire :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Evans par hasard ?

- Non.

Je tente de m'éloigner, mais Remus m'adresse la parole :

- Tu te présentes à quel poste ?

- Chef.

Sirius se mêle de la conversation :

- Ne rêve pas, ce sera moi le chef ! Néanmoins, je veux bien te laisser me seconder…

- Crève Black.

Remus me jette un regard agacé qui refroidit ma colère, mais qui ne l'éteint pas pour autant :

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec vous ! Alors messieurs, à bon entendeur, salut !

J'esquive Black qui se rapproche dangereusement, pas vexé pour un sou, et me dirige vers le bureau d'inscription.

C'est d'ailleurs un jeune serdaigle de 5 ème année qui le tient, et il m'accueille avec un gentil sourire :

- Oui ?

- Je souhaiterais m'inscrire à la candidature de chef.

- Pas de problème ! Bonne chance !

Je lui retourne son sourire :

- Merci !

- Le concours a lieu demain à seize heures ici même, sans retard.

- Sans problème, à demain alors !

Je me dépêche de sortir de la salle, me dirigeant vers mes appartements.

XxX

Voila, ouf ! La discussion avec Remus est pour le chapitre prochain, juré craché !

Sinon, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	10. Chapter 10: Aveux autour d'une biérau

Merci encore pour les rewiews !

Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

**Chapitre 10 : Aveux autour d'une biéraubeurre…**

Des pas précipité se font entendre derrière moi, et je retiens un soupir d'exaspération :

- Quoi encore ? Je vous préviens, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant taire.

La voix réconfortante de Rémus se fait entendre, à ma droite :

- A mon avis, tu devrais retirer ta main le plus vite possible si tu y tiens, Patmol…

J'éjecte la dite main d'une pichenette, tandis que Terendul émet un son proche du gloussement, regardant les maraudeurs avec… amusement ?!

- Tu retournais à l'appartement ?

Je me tourne vers Remus :

- Bah oui… Tu devais…Enfin, vous deviez me parler de quelque chose apparemment ?

Remus se frotte la tête, embarrassé :

- Oui en effet… On y va ?

Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, les maraudeurs à sa suite, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le suivre également…

XxX

Plus on s'approche de l'appartement, plus je me sens nerveuse…

Et évidemment, je n'ai pas de plan de rechange…

Quoique je pourrais toujours simuler une crise cardiaque…

Trop tard on y est déjà…

- Oula le gros soupir ! Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatiguée à 17h ? Pauvre bout de chou !

- Ta gueule Black…

- Jade, voyons ma chère ! Ne sois pas si…

- Je te déteste…

- … Grossière, je n'aurais jamais pensé ca de toi !

Je grommelle tout bas :

-Encore heureux que tu ne saches pas tout de moi…

Remus nous regarde, anxieux :

- Vous allez vous décider à entrer ?

Je dépasse Black en vitesse, les yeux rivés au sol, et m'engouffre dans les appartements, fortement tentée de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes désirs sont contrariés par l'apparition d'un James Potter, placé pile poil devant les escaliers.

Je m'effondre dans un canapé, bien décidée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce, tandis que Terendul se perche sur une bibliothèque.

Remus se tord nerveusement les mains, faisant les cents pas devant le canapé.

- Rem', arrête tu veux ? Tu me donnes le tournis…

Il stoppe net, me jette un regard angoissé :

- Désolé !

Je soupire, attendant impatiemment qu'il me parle de ce qui le préoccupe mais les mots ne semblent pas vouloir sortir…

-Euh... Remus, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai eu une journée épouvantable, j'ai hâte de prendre mon bain, et d'aller m'effondrer dans mon lit, alors si on pouvait en finir rapidement…

La voix de Sirius nous parvient depuis la cuisine :

- EH REMUS ! TU N'AS PAS DE BIERRAUBEURRE ICI ?!

Remus se passe une main lasse sur le visage :

- Dans la porte du frigo, Sirius…

- AH OUAIS !

Je suis effarée par tant de débilité…Enfin, soit, il est temps que tu craches le morceau mon petit loup !

- Remus ?

- Hum ? Ah oui ! Euh…Bah tu es au courant pour…Enfin, pour…

- Son petit problème de fourrure, intervient Sirius en revenant les bras chargé de Biérraubeurre.

- Espèce de pilleur de frigo !

-T'inquiète pas, il y en une pour toi ma petite Jade !

- Encore heureux ! C'est mes…Euh, nos biéraubeurre !

- Et possessive en plus de ca !

Et là j'ai un geste tellement mature que je m'étonne moi-même : Je croise les bras et lui tire la langue, ce qui le fait exploser de rire.

Tandis que Sirius pose les boissons sur la table basse, Remus tente de reprendre la discussion :

- Donc euh…Disons que ces nuits là… J'ai de l'aide… Assez inattendue, et j'ai… enfin nous avons trouvé que tu devais être mise au courant, vu que Lily l'est déjà…

Je le regarde suspicieuse, tout en promettant intérieurement à Lily qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ca…

-En fait… Jamessiriusetpetersontdevenusanimagus !

-En reprenant ta respiration et en articulant, ca donne quoi ?

Le rouge aux joues, il recommence sa phrase :

- James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus animagus pour moi…

Le temps que l'information arrive à mon pauvre petit cerveau congestionné, Remus avait eu le temps d'aller se cacher derrière le fauteuil en face de moi, tandis que les autres le regardait avec une expression étonnée…

Genre, c'est-une-fille-qu'est-ce-que-tu-veux-qu'elle-te-fasse…

Erreur de tactique…

Information assimilée.

Cerveau débuggé.

Explosion dans 5…4…3…2…1…Maintenant !

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN, AU PIED ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ! MOI QUI SUIS TA MEILLEURE AMIE ! C'EST INQUALIFIABLE ! C'EST IDIOT, COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE !

Les maraudeurs, qui se sont pris l'onde de choc en plein dans les oreilles, filent rejoindre Remus derrière le fauteuil, se poussant les uns les autres tandis que je me lève du divan.

- ET VOUS, ESPECE D'IGNOBLE RESIDUS HUMAINS, COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ME CACHER CA !

Pettigrow prend son courage à deux mains :

- Bah c'est-à-dire que tu ne nous parlait pas beaucoup…

- M'EN FOUT !

-Jade ma puce, calme toi…

- OH TOI LUPIN SURTOUT NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

Je les regarde d'un regard flamboyant, pendant que Terendul est comme qui dirait écroulé de rire sur sa bibliothèque, bien a l'abri de mon courroux.

Je me calme un peu, assez en tout cas pour arrêter de hurler ; je ne tiens pas à rameuter Rusard.

- je veux en être…

- Hein ?

-Ils ont appris, alors moi aussi ! Apprend moi !

- Mais…ils ont appris tout seul…

- Alors ils n'ont qu'à m'apprendre !

Sirius s'avance :

- Et qu'est ce qu'on a en échange ?

- La promesse de sortir d'ici en garçon et non en fille…

Black me regarde bizarrement, c'est donc Potter qui répond à sa place :

- Ok, ca va ! Calme toi, respire à fond…Tu connais le yoga ?

- La ferme Potter.

J'attrape ma biéraubeurre, bien décidée à la terminer en un coup. C'est fou ce que ces garçons ont le don de m'énerver !

XxX

La discussion ne s'est pas éternisée, et les maraudeurs ont eu la vie sauve grâce à leur promesse de m'apprendre à me transformer en animagus.

Les émotions de la journée m'ont secouée, et c'est avec plaisir que je retrouve mon lit bien chaud, bien douillet, bien…

- JADEUUHHHHH !

Je les hais. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

J'ouvre la porte brutalement :

- JE VOUS DETESTE !

-Euh…

Lily, Kit et Kathya me regarde avec un air de merlan frit, la bouche grande ouverte, les lèvres pendantes…

- Ah, c'est vous…

-Bah ouais, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir dormir ce soir !

Lily arbore un grand sourire plein d'espoir, auquel je réponds avec un sourire sadique :

- Certes… Il y a de la place sur le canapé.

Je tente de claquer la porte, mais Kit parvient à se glisser dans l'embrassure, me repoussant sans ménagement :

- Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Oh il a l'air douillet ton lit !

- Pas touche ! N'a moi !

Les filles ont profité de mon inattention pour s'installer confortablement, et tandis que je les regarde, désespérée de pouvoir enfin dormir tranquillement, Kathya m'achève :

- On se fait une partie de bataille explosive ?

Je sens que je vais aller passer la nuit dans la baignoire… Ou alors je demande l'asile à Remus ?

XxX

Finalement, je n'ai dormi ni dans la baignoire, ni dans le lit de Remus, bien que cette option m'ait fortement tenté pendant toute la nuit.

Le pire de tout, c'est qu'après les quatre batailles explosives, où j'ai d'ailleurs laissé une bonne partie de mes sourcils, les filles se sont enfin décidées à dormir.

Certes, c'est ce que j'attendais…

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, c'est que Kathya et kit se mette à ronfler à faire trembler mes étagères !

C'est donc pourquoi les cheveux coiffés en coupe afro, le pyjama débraillé et les yeux à moitié ouvert que je secoue mes compagnes, alors qu'il est 7h du matin, que nous sommes un samedi, qu'il fait encore nuit et que nous n'avons rien de prévu…

J'admire un instant le filet de bave que produit Lily, si jamais James savait ca…

Puis me décide enfin à savourer ma petite vengeance, vu que malgré le fait que je les secoue, elle me chasse de la main comme un vulgaire moustique ! Non mais !

Je pointe ma baguette sur ma gorge, murmurant un « amplificatum ».

J'attend quelques secondes, puis…

- DEBOUT LES MORTS !

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kathya et Lily ont sauté sur leur pied, tandis que Kit se vautre lamentablement dans ses draps, incapable de se relever.

- Non mais t'es pas malade !

- Ikl ekt quekl hkeurke ?

- Euh… Ca donne quoi en français Kit ?

Elle retire sa bouche de l'oreiller :

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h du matin, très chère.

- Jade, t'es morte.

XxX

Je n'avais pas pensé que ma si délicieuse voix risquait de réveiller Remus, et ce fut pourtant le cas.

Quand il nous croisa dans le couloir toutes les quatre, alors qu'on se battait encore pour l'accès à la salle de bain, il étouffa un bâillement :

- Ouais… Bah je comprends mieux…

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain.

- Eh Lupin ! J'étais là la première !

- Euh…Kathya, c'est son appartement…

- M'en fout je veux ma douche ! Eh Lupin, ouvre, je veux bien la partager avec toi !

- Jade, arrête d'étrangler Kathya, on aura peut-être encore besoin d'elle.

Ma séance d'étranglement remise à plus tard, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la cuisine, impatientes de manger.

L'elfe de maison, Gipsy, apparut et prit notre commande une fois que nous eûmes persuadé Kit qu'un steak à 7 h du matin n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions chacune attablée devant notre bol de céréales, et ce n'est que lorsque nous eûmes terminé qu'un Remus tout beau, tout chaud, arriva dans la cuisine.

- Salut les filles !

- Chalut Rem' !

- Kit, avales avant de parler, tu veux ?

- Oh Lily, arrête de jouer la trouble fête !

- Kathya, on peut savoir où tu vas ?

- Bah dans la salle de bain, pardi !

- Hors de question, moi d'abord !

On s'affronte du regard un instant, puis nous élançâmes d'un même élan vers la porte :

- Aïe ! Mon pied !

- Mais ouille ! Ca c'est mon œil !

- Vire de là, c'est ma salle de bain !

- Malpolie, laisse ton invitée passer en premier !

- Invitée imposée ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu viennes !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Beurk ! Ah non ce n'est pas du jeu ! J'en ai marre de tes bisous baveux !

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Kathya, et celle-ci en profite pour s'infiltrer dans MA salle de bain, poussant un cri triomphant.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes :

- Dit, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des tendances naturistes ?

- Gne ?

- Tes vêtements, pauvre poire…

- Et zutteeeeuuhhhhh

XxX

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de passer la journée dans le parc, puisque le temps s'y prêtait.

Néanmoins, ce dont on ne m'avait pas informé, c'est que le « nous » comprenait Logan et les maraudeurs…

- Je vous hais, je vous l'ai déjà dit que je vous hais ?

- Nous aussi on t'aimeuuhhhhh !

- Kathya, lâche moi, espèce de vraie blonde !

Secouant ses cheveux, elle me réplique :

- C'est parce que je le vaux bien !

Navrant tout ca…

Assis à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, tout le monde discute gaiement :

Lily tente d'éviter les mains avides de James, Kit s'amuse à la bataille explosive avec Peter, Remus discute des cours avec Kathya, et Sirius…

Et bien, Sirius tente en vain d'engager la conversation avec mon auguste personne…

- T'es pas bavarde Everlands…

- C'est pour éviter de te baffer, mon enfant…

- Gne ?

- Laisse tomber, ca vaut mieux. Tu risques la surchauffe.

- Gne ?

- Trop tard.

Lily vient de se lever, furax contre James :

- Pour la dernière fois Potter, c'est non !

Terendul observe la scène avec les autres lemumorphs, un peu plus loin.

- Mais Lily jolie…

- ARG ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

- Mandarin, je suggère, serviable.

- Jade…

- Oh, si on peut même plus plaisanter maintenant… Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

Kit jette un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre magique :

- 15h50, pourquoi ?

J'échange un regard catastrophé avec Black, et nous nous exclamons d'une même voix :

- Le concours !

XxX

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Jade et Sirius arriveront-ils à temps pour participer au concours ?

- En apprendront nous un peu plus sur le passé de Jade ?

- Saurons quel sera l'animagus de Jade ?

- Et qui, de Sirius ou de Remus, gagnera son cœur ?

La suite au prochain numéro !


	11. Chapitre 11: qui va à la chasse, perd

**Chapitre 11 : Qui va à la chasse perd son hippogriffe.**

Me voila en train de faire la course avec Black, l'écho de nos pas se répercutant dans les couloirs déserts.

- Pousse toi de là, Black !

J'aperçois au loin la porte, et je puise dans les maigres forces qui me restent pour augmenter ma vitesse.

Malheureusement pour moi, Black a plus d'endurance que mes pauvres petites jambes…

- On se revoit dans la salle Everlands ! Halète-t-il.

Il me dépasse rapidement, son loup noir gambadant à ses côtés.

- Terendul !

Mon lemumorph apparaît au coin d'un couloir, et tendant son long cou, fait trébucher Black, qui s'étend maladroitement sur le sol en un grand « bang ».

-T'inquiète pas, Black, je dis en le dépassant, je te laisserais nettoyer la salle après les entraînements !

Terendul est à mes côtés à présent, me regardant avec amusement, tandis que black pousse des jurons en se relevant précipitamment.

Trop tard, j'atteins la porte avant lui, et me rattrapant au chambranle, je reprends mon souffle.

Black arrive à peine deux secondes plus tard, et je ne peux résister à l'envie de lui tirer puérilement la langue :

- J'ai gagné-euh !

- Simplement parce que je l'ai bien voulu !

- Espèce de sale petit macho prétentieux !

- Derniers appels pour le numéro 15, Jade Everlands, et le numéro 24, Sirius Black !

On se dépêche de rentrer dans la salle, remettant la dispute à plus tard.

- On est là ! Braille-t-on comme des abrutis, que seul Black est bien entendu.

L'élève de 3 ème année, dont la voix a été magiquement amplifiée, nous lance un regard réprobateur :

- Enfin !

Je passe à côté de lui :

- Toi le microbe, tu t'écrases.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un gonfler à ce point d'indignation. Intéressant…

Il se retient de justesse de répliquer, et la présence de Terendul sur mon épaule n'y est pas pour rien, j'imagine.

- Commencez !

J'ai juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté, Black venant de me lancer un experliamus.

Terendul s'envole en poussant un cri perçant, et plonge en piqué vers le loup noir, qui s'écarte prestement.

Pour ma part, je me suis remise sur pied, et pour l'instant je ne peux faire autre chose que parer les sorts.

Je dois dire que Black est en forme aujourd'hui !

Laissant Terendul aux prises avec Black junior, je me jette sur ma droite, et tente à mon tour un experliamus.

Pas de chance, mon sort manque Black et vient toucher le morveux de 3 ème année.

- Par Merlin !

- Désolée ! Je crie, en esquivant un énième sort.

Je me rend compte que Black ne sera pas aussi facile à battre finalement…

- Rend toi Everlands, tu n'es pas de taille !

- Rêve !

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je me jette au sol, et lui envoie un locomotor mortis.

Bingo !

Le sort touche Black, qui s'immobilise immédiatement.

Il vacille un instant, avant de tomber face contre terre, le corps raide.

- La victoire est à Jade Everlands. Annonce, à contrecoeur, le 3ème année.

J'entame une danse de la victoire, tandis que Terendul revient à mes côtés, le loup noir trottinant jusqu'à son maître.

-Oh yeah, oh yeaheeuuuhhhh !

Remus et toute la bande, qui nous ont suivi lors de notre course folle, s'approche de Sirius et de moi, et Potter en profite pour libérer son meilleur ami.

Je pointe Black du doigt :

- AH AH ! Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais !

Black boude, croisant les bras, et arborant une moue enfantine craquante… euh, je voulais dire totalement immature.

Le 3 ème année annonce, avec ce qui me semble être de la jubilation dans la voix :

- Et le poste de sous responsable revient donc à Sirius Black. Je rappelle que le président et le sous responsable doivent travailler main dans la main. Complète le minus avec un sourire sadique.

- QUOI ! Dégage moustique, ou je te raccourci encore plus que tu ne l'es maintenant !

Il se hâte de s'en aller, avant que je ne lui fasse avaler sa baguette, tandis qu'un bras entoure mon épaule, et qu'une odeur d'after-shave me vient aux narines :

- Ah ma petite jadounette, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi !

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage :

- Black, je te hais.

XxX

Ma joie s'est vite évanouie, devant l'ampleur de la tache qu'il me fallait accomplir : me mettre d'accord avec Black !

Oh par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela…

- Eh, Jade ! On va fêter ca ?

La voix de Lily me parvient de très loin, et je la vois qui me regarde en écartant sans y faire attention les mains de Potter de son corps.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas… Je…

-Ok ! En route pour les cuisines !

Je pousse un soupir discret ; l'enthousiasme de Lily m'étonnera toujours.

Mes amis déclarant qu'il leur restait des devoirs à faire, c'est donc avec une Lily pleine de bonnes intentions mais légèrement agaçante que nous prenons le chemin des cuisines, guidées par les maraudeurs.

Pettigrow est d'ailleurs en train de s'extasier sur ce qu'il compte engloutir :

- Des tartes aux pommes…Et puis des glaces au chocolat… Et aussi…

- La ferme Peter…

- Sirius !

- Bah quoi Moony, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que chacun pense…

Parfois Black peut-être intelligent, finalement.

- Et puis de toute façon, tout ca c'est pour moi ! Ajoute-t-il en se frottant les mains avec un air sadique.

Rectification, Black est le pire idiot que la planète ait jamais vu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au cuisine, plus rapidement que prévu, vu qu'en chemin nous croisâmes miss teigne et son fameux maître.

Je n'ai jamais cavalé aussi vite de toute ma vie !

Après avoir gratté la poire du tableau, nous entrâmes dans une vaste pièce grouillante d'elfes, et emplie d'odeurs appétissantes.

Un elfe nous accueillit en couinant :

- Bonjour jeunes maîtres ! Qu'est ce que Limsy peut faire pour vous ? Limsy peut repasser vos chaussettes, faire la couture, vous chantez des chansons, …

- Stop, stop !

Je jette un regard en coin à Sirius, qui vient d'intervenir, avant que Limsy reprenne :

- Oh, Limsy a trop parlé ! Vilaine Limsy !

Elle tenta de se précipiter vers une des tables, mais James la saisit au passage :

- Nous désirons juste à manger, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

L'elfe lui sourit, les yeux emplit de larmes avant de prendre notre commande :

- Hum…je voudrais bien une soupe au potiron. Déclara Lily.

James décida de prendre la même chose lui aussi, sans doute pour prouver qu'il avait les mêmes goûts que sa « chère et tendre ».

Sirius prit un bon steak, Peter tout un assemblage de sucreries, et Remus opta tout simplement pour un thé et des gâteaux secs, choix qui eut pour conséquence de tirer une grimace à Sirius :

-T'es pire qu'une bonne femme mon vieux !

Lorsque vint mon tour, je n'hésitais pas une seconde, et optai pour mon pêché mignon : Des roulés de crevettes.

Limsy partit immédiatement préparer notre commande, plus les plats habituels pour les lemumorphs, et nous nous installâmes à une table, conversant joyeusement.

- De toute façon, tu n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance, mon pauvre Black.

Lequel soupire en me regardant d'un air étrange :

- C'est vrai, j'étais trop occupé à fixer tes merveilleux yeux.

Je me sens rougir, et je sais que j'ai perdu la partie, Sirius me regarde à présent avec de l'amusement et du triomphe dans les yeux.

Je détourne les miens, et tente tant bien que mal de prendre part au débat qui anime Lily et Remus : faut-il oui ou non autoriser les chaudrons à fond plat dans la pratique de la médicomagie ?

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à ce primate décérébré ?

- Non Lily, pas d'accord, les fonds plats offrent beaucoup trop d'adhérence.

- Certes, certes, mais la potion atteint plus vite une température élevée.

- N'importe quoi, je te dit… Jade, ca va ?

- Gne ?

-Laisse tomber, elle est partie dans son petit monde Rem'.

Limsy revint à ce moment avec nos commandes, ce qui détourna l'attention générale de ma personne vers les estomacs de ces goinfres.

- Eh Jade ! M'interpelle Black, occupé à batailler avec son steak, Faudra qu'on s'arrange pour les séances ! Avec le quidditch, pas sûr que je pourrais toujours être là !

Je souris perfidement :

- Pas grave ! Tu peux même ne pas venir du tout.

Black me regarde fixement pendant un moment, puis décide apparemment qu'il ne doit pas se vexer, et éclate de rire.

Quant à moi, je me replie précipitamment sur mes crevettes, faudrait pas non plus qu'on croie que je rigole avec Black, ma réputation en prendrait un coup !

Potter hèle Limsy :

- Eh Limsy ! Apporte nous de la biérraubeurre, on va fêter ca !

- On n'est pas déjà en train de le faire ?!

- Oh Jadounette, joue pas la trouble fête steeuuuplllaaaiiittttt

Black me fait des yeux de chiens battus :

- T'es ridicule Black.

- Je sais, mais tu m'aimes comme ca.

Arrête de sourire, abruti.

- Je ne t'aime pas du tout, Black, tu m'horripiles, tu me gâches la vie, tu es mon cauchemar quotidien, ma punition divine.

- Punaise, t'a du faire un truc pas net alors !

Limsy arrive avec les biérraubeurre, et je m'empare de l'une d'elle :

- Ca tu l'a dit.

Lily éclate de rire, et les autres ne tardent pas à suivre, tandis que je bois à la bouteille pour me donner du courage…

Pitié, pourvu que cette soirée finisse bientôt…

XxX

Les yeux encore fermés, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

Ca sent mauvais tout ca. La seule qui connaisse le mot de passe, c'est Lily.

Elle n'oserait quand même pas…

- Chut, doucement vous allez la réveiller !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle laisse tout traîner !

- Tu peux parler Sirius !

- La ferme cornedrue !

Si, elle a osé…

Bougeant imperceptiblement sous les couvertures, je saisis ma baguette sous l'oreiller, et la dirige vers l'endroit d'où viennent les voix, en murmurant un « folloreille ».

Immédiatement après, un cri retentit, tandis que j'étouffe un ricanement.

Mon refuge douillet m'est enlevé, tandis que mon drap disparaît et que je me retrouve en pyjama devant les maraudeurs…

- Lily, je te hais ! Je crie, avant de filer dans la salle de bains.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez dépêche, tu vas être en retard !

Tout en grommelant, j'enfile à la va vite mon uniforme, puis tente de discipliner mes cheveux et de me brosser les dents en même temps.

Résultat : du dentifrice dans les cheveux, des cheveux dans la bouche…

- Alors t'arrives ?

- Ze zuis z'occupée Bzack

- C'est vrai que t'a l'air vachement occupée !

- Za me fzait pas rzire !

La rage me pousse à sortir de la salle de bains, les cheveux parsemés de tache blanche, les vêtements débraillés.

Black est quasiment en train de se rouler au sol, tellement il rigole cette imbécile !

Je retourne dans la salle de bains, me prépare correctement ce coup-ci, et enfin je sors.

Black est adossé au chambranle, s'essuyant les yeux, encore hilare.

Malgré moi, je souris. La journée commence bien…

XxX

Je me faufile dans les couloirs bondés, craintive d'être en retard au cours de potions, que j'ai en communs avec les pouffsoufles.

En chemin, je croise Lily, avec qui j'ai d'ailleurs déjeuné.

- Eh, petite sauterelle !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ca !

Logan sourit, et m'enlace un moment, avant de suivre les maraudeurs vers son prochain cours :

- On se croise au dîner, sauterelle !

Je presse le pas vers les cachots, ayant hâte de retrouver Kathya et Kit.

Et bien entendu, je les retrouve en pleine prise de tête avec Slughorn :

- Mais monsieur, on vous a remis ce devoir la semaine dernière !

- Je vous ai dit que je n'ai rien reçu ! Mon casier était vide ! Je suis désolé les filles, mais ca vous fait une pénalité ! Je veux ce devoir sur mon bureau la semaine prochaine !

Les filles boudent, tandis que Slughorn commence son cours.

Je reçois quelques minutes plus tard une boulette sur la tête, et la dépliant discrètement, je reconnais la fine écriture de Kathya :

« Oh maîtresse absolue, lumière de nos vies, … T'aurais pas un double de ton devoirs de potion ? »

Je souris légèrement, et répond aux jumelles :

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver, esclaves chéris ! Par contre, je veux bien vous donner un coup de main ! »

Les jumelles me tire la langue, et ensuite nous nous attelons à notre potion de guérison, elles ensemble, et moi en binômes avec une fille de pouffsoufle plutôt sympa.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les yeux encore remplis de larmes à cause des vapeurs émanant du chaudron, je prenais la direction de la grande salle, l'estomac grondant à l'avance.

J'arrivais enfin à la grande salle quand Logan apparut à mes côtés, m'entraînant vers la table des gryffondor :

- Une fois par jour ca suffit, Logan !

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de ta si charmante compagnie ce matin, allez, te fait pas prier !

Il m'installe à la table, et pendant que je boude, Logan me sert une énorme assiette de ragoût, qu'il pose devant moi avant de se servir lui-même.

- Eh c'est ma place !

La voix de Pettigrow, si grinçante et agaçante, retentit derrière moi.

Une personne s'assied à ma droite, une autre à ma gauche.

Je me tourne vers Black, trop proche à mon goût, et celui-ci s'adresse à son pote :

- Qui va à la chasse perd son hippogriffe mon vieux !

Le dénommé vieux se renfrogne, et va s'asseoir en face, tandis que je me replonge dans la contemplation de mon assiette.

La voix de Remus se fait entendre à ma gauche :

- Tu n'as pas faim Jade ?

Oh, ce qu'il est chou quand il a l'air inquiet !

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Je… C'est juste que le ragoût, ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

- Dans ce cas, prend mon assiette, moi c'est le steak qui ne me convient pas, par contre le ragoût j'adore !

Et tandis que Remus pousse son assiette vers moi et prend la mienne, je sens le regard amusé de Logan sur moi.

Je sens que je ne vais pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle…

XxX

Ayant échappé aux griffes de Logan, je me presse vers la bibliothèque, Terendul à mes côtés, avant de me faire coincé par le dit Logan :

- Hep ! Pas si vite ! Tu n'as pas cours, hum ? Eh bien tu viens avec moi alors ! Je dois me rendre chez Hagrid pour aller chercher ma bestiole !

-Mais je …

- Tutututut ! Tu viens avec moi sauterelle !

Je le hais.

C'est donc en boudant une fois de plus que je me rend à la cabane d'Hagrid, accompagné par l'hurluberlu qui me sert de meilleur ami et qui gambade actuellement autour de moi, tandis qu'il me tient un long discours sur la différence entre les yeux gris et les yeux ambrés de certains gryffondors…

XxX

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Quel sera le lemumorph de Logan ?

- Jade arrivera-t-elle à s'entendre avec Sirius ?

- Peter pourra-t-il surmonter sont attrait pour les sucreries ?

La suite, au prochain numéro ! (fan de catch, bonsoir XD)


	12. Chapter 12 : Poilu, paroles et pluie

Hello ! Merci pour les rewiews, ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes s'intéressent encore à cette fic =)

Voici la suite !

**Premiers cours, dernière dispute ?**

- Logan, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis. Bonjour Hagrid !

- Tiens, Jade ! Alors, comment va ton lemumorph ?

- Oh très bien, il doit sûrement se reposer dans un des arbres de la forêt interdite.

- Hum… Fait bien attention à lui, hein ?

- Oui Oui !

- Bon, Logan viens ici !

Logan, qui s'amusait avec Crocdur, vint nous rejoindre, et Hagrid l'entraîna vers l'enclos :

- Allez, entre là dedans.

Logan regarde l'amas de chose noire qui rampe au sol :

- Euh, vous êtes sur ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas dire, mais ce n'est pas rassurant ces trucs… Ah, je viens juste de me rappeler que je dois terminer un devoir d'étude des moldus !

- Logan, tu n'as pas pris cette option, je soupire.

- Ah ? Bah c'est l'instant idéal ! Je vais aller m'inscrire tiens ! Hagrid, au plaisir de vous… EH !

Hagrid, lassé d'entendre Logan, l'a pris par le col de sa robe pour le déposer dans l'enclos.

Le petit gryffondor semble être en pleine panique, tentant d'enjamber la clôture avant de se résigner à se blottir dans un coin en nous foudroyant du regard.

- Vous me le payerez…

- C'est pour ton bien mon enfant, je tente de l'apaiser. Tu verras comme tu nous remercieras, quand tu auras à essuyer les cochonneries de ton cher trésor, et puis le faire manger, et aussi dormir, et le veiller quand il est malade, et …

- Laissez-moi sortir !

L'une des masses ondulantes s'arrête devant Logan, et commence à se contorsionner.

- Trop tard, je commente.

Logan semble adresser une prière au ciel, tandis que le lemumorph prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et devient extrêmement… poilu.

J'éclate de rire en découvrant le gorille qui devra servir de lemumorph à mon meilleur ami, tandis que celui-ci me réplique :

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Hagrid se met à rire à son tour quand le gorille entraîne Logan dans une séance d'épouillage en bonne et due forme…

XxX

Le retour vers le château fut un peu chaotique, vu que Poilu, nom qu'avait donné Logan à son lemumorph, avait l'air d'être en pleine crise de manque de papouille.

C'est donc un Logan pas très coopératif qui dut supporter d'être brinqueballer dans tout les sens, et ce jusque dans le hall.

- Tu me lâches maintenant Poilu !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Logan alla dire bonjour au sol tandis que Poilu commençait une nouvelle séance d'épouillage.

- Je te conseille d'aller avec lui aux la cuisines, Logan. Ils ont très faim après leur transformation.

- Ouais… Allez, viens Poilu !

Ils s'éloignèrent donc ensemble, sous les ricanements de quelques élèves, tandis que je prenais moi-même le chemin de la bibliothèque, Terendul sur les talons.

- Allez Terendul, on va essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi et tes semblables !

_« Vers la deuxième semaine de leur existence, les lemumorphs subissent ce que l'on peut apeller une évolution ; certains se voient doter d'une force extraordinaire, tandis que les plus étonnant reçoivent le don de la parole._

_C'est notamment le cas des lemumorphs dit légendaire, mais aussi des lemumorphs particulièrement attaché à leur maître. _

_Il n'est ainsi pas rare qu'un lemumorph de type Pégase ou encore Dragon commence à assimiler des mots dès la première semaine de sa transformation._

_Néanmoins, la phase d'apprentissage est longue, et nécessite un soin constant de la part du maître du dit animal._

_Les dons reçus peuvent également être en rapport avec les désirs du propriétaire du lemumorph._

_Il ne faut néanmoins pas e__xagérer, les dons comme l'invisibilité ne sont pas pris en compte. »_

- Eh bien ! On va s'amuser si tu te mets à parler toi !

Terendul, nonchalamment allongé sur la table, me lance un regard narquois, tout en ouvrant la gueule.

Je retiens mon souffle, croyant qu'il va se mettre à parler, mais cet idiot me regarde avec amusement, et je soupire :

- Un moment tu m'as fait peur !

Je remet mon livre à la bibliothécaire, et sort de la bibliothèque, taraudée par un sentiment d'inquiétude : Et si jamais Terendul se mettait à parler ?

Je secoue la tête, agacée ; peu importe !

Direction les cours d'animagus, de maître Patmol, Cornedrue et … l'autre petit gros.

XxX

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, du point de vue des maraudeurs…_

- Bon les gars, ce n'est pas sérieux hein ? On ne va pas enseigner à cette furie comme devenir animagus !

- On n'a pas trop le choix, Peter. C'est soit lui enseigner, soit passer le reste de notre scolarité dans les pires tourments qu'elle ne manquera pas d'imaginer.

- Exact ! De plus, elle est la meilleure amie de Lily, ca peut augmenter mes chances !

Le reste des maraudeurs soupira à l'unisson. Confortablement installé sur l'estrade de la salle des duels, il était clair pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le seul à ne pas déprimer était Remus, qui décida que de voir ces meilleurs amis aux prises avec Jade était on ne peut plus amusant.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se propager dans le couloir, qui à cette heure-ci, devait être désert.

- Chut ! Elle arrive !

Et c'est des maraudeurs soi-disant décontractés que Jade remarqua lors de son entrée dans la salle.

- Je suis prête ! Allez, on commence !

Peter poussa un gémissement, tandis que le reste des professeurs improvisés soupirait à l'unisson : ce cours allait être long…

XxX

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes cheveux ont brulés ! Je n'ai rien fait Pettigrow !

- Ne mens pas ! Tu avais ta baguette pointée sur moi !

- Pff… Non mais vu avez vu mes oreilles hein ? Elles étaient bien pointues, je n'ai pas rêvé !

Les maraudeurs ne répondirent même pas à ma question, posée déjà huit fois au cours des dix dernières minutes.

J'étais dans un état de choc lorsque j'avais aperçu mon reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la salle, mais depuis j'étais plutôt survoltée. Il faut dire que se voir avec des oreilles pointues toutes noires et velues, ca a de quoi faire réagir !

- Jade arrête de sauter partout, tempéra Rémus. Tu n'en es qu'au début, alors relax tu veux ? Bon, je vous propose d'aller souper, vous en dites quoi ?

Le grondement sortant de l'estomac de Peter répondant à cette question, nous prîmes le chemin de la grande salle. Je me surpris à discuter normalement avec Black, allant même jusqu'à rigoler a une de ces blagues…

Arrivés à la grande salle, on se sépara, ne désirant pas pousser le bouchon trop loin…

Kit et Kat vinrent me rejoindre à ma table, et à la vue de leur triste mine je devinais que j'allais avoir droit à des plaintes durant tout le souper.

- Jade, on a vraiment besoin de ton aide…

- Quoi encore ?

- Le devoir de potion… On n'y comprend rien !

- M'étonne pas…

- Oh pitié lumière céleste de notre vie, éclaire-nous de tes sages paroles !

- 'Peux pas, je mange.

Et là-dessus, laissant mes fidèles éplorées se traîner à mes pieds, j'engouffre une énorme part de tarte.

XxX

Après avoir esquivé un assaut en règle de Logan et Poilu, Terendul et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle commune, notre havre de paix, en un mot : un endroit sans fauteur de troubles.

C'est beau de rêver…

Sitôt arrivée dans la salle, je fus étourdie par un flot de paroles, les maraudeurs étant en train de se disputer.

Or, je remarquais immédiatement 3 choses anormales :

1. Les maraudeurs ne se disputent jamais.

2. Pourquoi ces abrutis sont complètement trempés ?

3. Pourquoi est ce que mon chat se trouve au sommet de la bibliothèque, mouillé, et crachant sur Sirius qui tend les mains vers lui ?

Je referme la porte d'un ample mouvement de bras, tandis que Terendul se pose à côté de grisou.

- J'attends …

Mon pied bat la cadence tandis que les maraudeurs s'empêtrent dans un tas d'explication irrationnelle, et que ma colère monte de plus en plus.

C'est alors que j'aperçois une flaque qui grandit de plus en plus, et semble provenir de la chambre de Remus et de la mienne, l'eau dégoulinant par l'escalier.

- Qu'est ce que vous…

Je m'étouffe quasiment de rage lorsque James prend la parole :

- On était en train de tester un petit sort de rien du tout, et puis BOUM ! Il a commencé à pleuvoir dans la chambre de Remus. On a entendu des miaulements dans ta chambre, on est allez voir et on a sauvé ton chat de la noyade ! Mais depuis il a un mauvais feeling avec Patmol…

Seigneur, qui m'a mis des andouilles pareilles sur le dos ?!

- Bon, très bien, alors maintenant jetez l'anti sort.

- Bah nous on veut bien… Le seul problème, c'est qu'on s'en souvient plus… Mais rassures toi, il ne pleut que dans les chambres !

Je commence à imaginer la tête de James au bout d'une pique, lorsque Remus aune illumination :

- On peut toujours demander aux tapisseries !

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, elles sont censées nous aider non ? Alors je suppose qu'elles pourraient nous donner un petit coup de main…

- Bon, je vais aller parler à Rowena…

Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers la tapisserie de la fondatrice de ma maison, tandis que Terendul se moque de mon chat, qui tente toujours de griffer Black…

- Madame ? Excusez moi mais ces… personnes, ont jeté un sort de climat sur les chambres et ne se souviennent pas de l'anti-sort… Alors on se demandait si vous ne sauriez pas par hasard nous renseigner…

Rowena me regarde d'un air songeur :

- Hum… un sort de climat… et bien je suppose qu'une formule d'annulation suffit…

J'en serais presque à me taper la tête contre le mur… Ces imbéciles n'ont pas pensé à une formule d'annulation…

- Merci.

Je rejoins les abrutis que j'ai sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité semble-t-il, et les informe de la situation :

- Une simple formule d'annulation ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de penser à ca !

- Eh ! On sauvait ton chat !

- Black, je te conseille de te taire !

- Pfff… quand tu m'appelle Black, ca veux dire que t'es en colère… je commence à te connaître !

- Tu ne me connais et ne connaitra jamais Black ! Evanesco !

La pluie s'arrête brusquement, et mon chat en profite pour descendre de l'étagère et se réfugier sous un fauteuil.

- Bien. Maintenant vous allez me nettoyer tout ca …

-Aucun problème !

-… sans magie !

- Hein ?!

- Au travail ! Je vous surveille !

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

Je souris, sarcastique :

- Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?

Black se rapproche en souriant :

- Tout ce que tu voudras chérie !

Mon sourire disparaît d'un coup, et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je suis en colère, je ne suis pas gênée… Pas vrai ?

- Foutu maraudeurs !

Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers mouillé et m'engouffre dans ma chambre, suivie de Terendul, en maugréant sur les maraudeurs et leurs foutues manières !

XxX

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à râler sur les maraudeurs, je pris la décision qu'un peu de lecture me ferait le plus grand bien.

Direction donc la salle commune…

Ouverture de la porte de ma chambre…

Coup d'œil à gauche et à droite… Pas de maraudeurs en vue…

Petit cumulet pour gagner les escaliers… non, là j'exagère…

Je n'entends rien venir de la salle commune… Je peux descendre !

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je dévale les escaliers et je déboule dans le salon… reconvertit en terrain de camping, apparemment.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce Bronx !!!!

Les maraudeurs sursautent, apparemment assoupis :

- Ah Jade ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Potter… est ce que Lily veut sortir avec toi ?

- Euh … oui ?

- Non Potter ! NON !

Remus intervient :

- On ne ferra pas trop de bruit, promis !

Je grommelle :

- Du moment que vous ne faites pas griller des marshmallows…

- Hein c'est quoi ? Demande Black, visiblement intéressé.

- Rien. C'est rien du tout. Bonne nuit !

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, prend un livre au hasard et retourne en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans celle-ci que je m'aperçois que le hasard c'est porté sur un livre de Miranda Fauconnet, les affres de la maladie d'amour…Quand je vous dis qu'ils vont me rendre folle…

XxX

Je sais, je suis très, mais alors là très en retard… mais bon… j'avais plus d'inspiration… et j'étais super prises par les études… c'est dur le métier de bibliothécaire :s … Rewiews ? Please ?


End file.
